Its all Illusion
by Elly Stormrage
Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped just when he and sasuke are happy. Will sasuke be able to save his beloved before they both die? All the masks come off. sasunaru one sided gaaranaru.
1. chap 1

Author: hiya all umm this is my first fanfiction, plz review and tell me how ya like it or how ya think I should change it kk? I love Iruka btw and I don't really like kakairu grrr, however I hate reading fanfics when sasuke is strait! Hes way better gay and who better for him to go with then naruto so it u don't like sasunaru then this isn't the story 4 U. I love iruka and there will b NO kakairu so if u don't like that im sry -

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the other characters DO NOT belong to me hehe jus so ya no

Chapter 1

            The sunlight came in through his bedroom window and he pulled the covers over his head, his blond hair an untidy mess. Not that is was ever really kept, his head hurt badly from the day before and he hadn't been able to sleep well because of nightmares.

            The nightmares where the worst of late and he had to push himself past the limit every day during training so that he was so damn tired that he would have to fall asleep. If he didn't make himself so tired that he had to sleep he would never sleep because of the nightmares.

Every night they where the same. The smell of smoke and the cries of helpless people as there houses where destroyed and the ninja guardians protecting them where killed brutally 1 after another. Or he would sitting on the ground facing a boy with a hood on, this boy was about to throw needles at him that would kill him for sure, then there was always the same black blur and sasuke would appear in front of him shielding him from the needles and at the same time those needles would kill him instead. He always woke from that dream with Sasuke's face still in his mind, covered wit blood and the pallor of death

            The first was of course was a dream of the night the nine tailed fox demon had been sealed into him, a newborn baby barely in the world for five minutes. All he remembered from that night was what the fox demon saw and heard and felt he could not remember anything but what IT felt. That was enough to give him terrible dreams none the less. The second was of their last mission protecting the building of an important bridge.

Finally he decided it was time to get ready to meet with his teammates and sensei for another day of intense training. They had just returned from the last mission at the bridge which was where the nightmares had started. He felt guilty ever since that mission because sasuke had died protecting his life. That fact that sasuke had been resurrected provided no comfort. Naruto guessed he deserved the nightmares but would never admit that weakness to anyone else. In front of others naruto was just a loud mouthed young genin that everyone in the village seemed to hate.

Sliding out of bed slowly because of tired muscles he pulled on the first remotely clean cloths he could find, he hated doing laundry but he knew he needed to do it soon. There where barely touched bowls of ramen sitting around in his kitchen which would have made his old sensei Iruka worry. Naruto never passed up the chance for ramen but he hadn't had any appetite lately, he also hadn't seen Iurka lately either. Thinking of Iruka only made him sadder, Iruka's parents had been killed by the fox demon and yet he was one of the few that respected and liked Naruto for who he was. Running his fingers through his hair twice before leaving his apartment he headed to the small clearing in the forest where cell 7 usually met. He was early and he thought that would give him time to think and collect his thoughts before he had to put on the loud happy carefree illusion he always wore and that everyone thought was the real him.

The sky was overcast and it looked like it was going rain, he felt so tired already and he knew he looked like shit, it couldn't be helped though not now. The clearing was apparently empty when he entered so he sat under a tree and closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

He felt a slight presence and opened his eyes expecting a rabbit or other creature but when his vision cleared he was so startled that he jumped slightly causing the boy that was leaning over him to stumble back. Sasuke fell back with a soft thump and a small gasp.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke quickly got back to his feet and he was glaring down at naruto who was still seated on the ground.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto couldn't help but answer as he had always but this time after he said it he regretted it. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His body slumped and he looked at the ground.

If he had been looking up he would have seen the surprised look cross the always cool controlled uncaring face. Sasuke cursed himself and made his face become a mask again.

"What are you doing here so early? Dobe are you listening?" Sasuke damned himself again when his faced became a worried frown. He leaned down again to find that Naruto had fallen asleep…this Sasuke found wrong for some reason. This wasn't normal Naruto behavior, could something possibly be wrong with the seemingly carefree annoying loud mouth?

Sasuke was thinking all this when he heard a soft sob, he glanced down at Naruto and froze.


	2. chap 2

Author: hay every1 im back wit chap 2 yay! Did I mention I love iruka? Hehe well I do I hope u enjoy this story I cant help but like the hole sasunaru thingy hehe….. o ya this story is rated pg-13 because of language, violence and the pairing or sasu and naru so if ya gots a problem then deal wit it glare  I think ima make kakashi and iruka friends and make then be like brothers to naruto

Disclaimer: messa has no claim on naruto or any other character in this story sigh

Chapter 2

            Tears where coursing down Naruto's face, past the whisker like markings that crossed each cheek. Naruto appeared to be asleep but he was sobbing all the same. Sasuke thought he must be dreaming (most of his dreams where of Naruto lately). Naruto never cried, Sasuke wasn't even sure he could… Naruto would also never fall asleep letting down his guard….unless he was dead tired or felt safe…could he possibly feel safe around Sasuke? Sasuke quickly decided against that notion when he really took note of the baggy dark circles under Naruto's eyes.

            What could have made this annoying trouble maker cry? That question kept on running through Sasuke's mind as he stood over naruto. Something had to be done soon for it was starting to rain, big fat heavy drops. Kakashi-sensei would know what to do…if he ever got here. Sasuke sensed a presence heading towards the clearing and then he heard Sakura's voice calling out to him. Naruto had curled into a tight ball at Sasuke's feet still sobbing silently.

            It took one second for Sasuke to realize Sakura would disturb Naruto's much need rest and then she would make fun of him later on because he was crying. Maybe Sasuke could get him to his house…wait? Why was he thinking of helping the person that annoyed him the most? A small voice in the back of his mind told him it wasn't the first time.

            As quickly was possible under the circumstances Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms, the smaller boy was unhealthily light, Sasuke could tell from just holding him he had lost a lot of weight. Sakura was almost to the clearing and muttering loudly about the rain so Sasuke wasted no time and dashed off at top speed with Naruto.

            Sakura cursed the rain, Kakashi, and Naruto she had arrived in the clearing expecting Sasuke only to find it empty. Even the annoying Naruto wasn't there to annoy her. Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't be there for another half hour and Sasuke should also have been arriving soon. Her hair was getting soaked as well as her cloths and she was shivering, was this a damn joke? She was gonna beat the crap out of Naruto next time she saw him, he was probably laughing his ass off as he thought of  her standing in the clearing all alone and getting soaked.

            Just then she heard a rustle in the bushes, she sighed and then shouted "Come out of there you jerk this is not funny you asshole!". However it was not Naruto that appeared out of the forest but Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and opened his mouth but then realized it was only Sakura and she looked very pissed off standing alone in the small clearing. His visible eyebrow arched in question then he blinked. Sakura stomped up to him and in the nicest voice she could manage at the moment asked "Kakashi-sensei where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Inner Sakura was yelling in a murderous rage but she tried not to let it show on her face.

Kakashi looked her a moment and then shook his head.

            Kakashi had just come from talking to the hokage about how Naruto was slowly declining in health. Kakashi had taken notice of the slowly darkening of the circles under Naruto's eyes and the slow loss of weight. He hadn't mentioned it to Naruto's former sensei Iruka, because the man acted like he was his little brother and he was overly protective of him. Kakashi and Iruka had gotten into more then one argument over the boy which was unusual because Kakashi and Iruka where friends. Or as close to a friend as Kakashi could get after he had decided never to let anyone near him after the demise of his family and friends. Kakashi and Iruka where like brother to themselves and Naruto.

            So when naruto was nowhere to be seen when Kakashi arrived he was worried. A million thoughts flashed through his mind Naruto collapsing in the rain Naruto falling into the swollen river Naruto tripping on a root and breaking a leg Naruto being to sick to get out of bed he sighed this wasn't getting him any where he would just have to go looking, as he started to sprint away he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Kakashi snapped around into fighting position and aimed a shuriken in the direction the projectile had come from.

            Kakashi groaned inwardly as he saw Sakura standing in front of him a frown on her face. "Where are you running off to?" she asked not at all politely. "I'm going after Naruto…you go home." His voiced brooked no arguing and she nodded and turned away in the direction of her house. Just as Kakashi was about to turn away she called his name "Can you check for Sasuke too please?" she blushed "He didn't show up either…" she then run up the nearest tree and was flashing towards the village at top speed eager to get in from the cold and wet.

            Frowning under his mask Kakashi dashed towards Naruto's house hoping Naruto was playing another one of his jokes though this one wasn't funny, not funny at all.

            Sasuke wasn't sure where to take Naruto but decided eventually that his house was the wisest choice. Naruto's house was out of the question because it was probably in bad condition and Sasuke had no key. Taking him to Iruka's house would cause Iruka to get mad at all of cell 7, including their sensei. The hospital was out because if he went there the people would know there was something wrong with Naruto and Sasuke suspected that was what Naruto didn't want considering that he had tried to hid the extent of his decline from his own cell.

            "Stupid dobe…" Sasuke muttered as he arrived at his home and opened the door. The house was dark because Sasuke was the only one living there, which was odd because it was such a large house. Sasuke had plenty of extra rooms and he placed Naruto into one of the biggest guest rooms with out thinking about it. He laid Naruto gently on the bed and then carefully removed the orange outer vest and then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing only leaving naruto his boxers. Then he tucked Naruto into the large bed and pulled another heavy blanket from a linen closet placing it upon all the rest.

            Sighing loudly Sasuke left the room and went to his own which was only a few doors down the hall. Sasuke striped off his wet clothing and pulled on his pajamas and a heavy bath robe. Once dry he walked down the stairs into the large kitchen. His cupboards held many things among those things was ramen. Sasuke placed water on the stove to heat and then went up to check on his 'guest'.

            Naruto was tossing around and muttering but as Sasuke approached he calmed down and stopped moving. When Sasuke placed his hand to Naruto's forehead he pulled away in surprise, he was burning with a high fever, that worried Sasuke more but he had medicine that might work so he went to get it from the bathroom getting a damp cloth on his way.

When he returned Naruto was crying again but as before when Sasuke got closer Naruto calmed down again even though he didn't stop crying in that silent way. After making Naruto swallow the medicine, which surprisingly didn't wake him, he placed the wet cloth on Naruto's forehead, the boy then started muttering and this time Sasuke understood him. Sasuke pulled up a chair from near the window and sat entranced at what the blond was saying.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered "why…….."


	3. chap 3

Author: hi again everyone thanks for the helpful reviews; I think the biggest problem I have when typing is my constant shortening of words. I used to play warcraft 3 and Diablo 2 LOD. Shortening words just comes to me and I apologize I bet me teachers also would agree that it's annoying. I will try harder to check over the stories before I post them and ill get my sister (or my editor now) to go over then too. I'm glad people like my story! Keep reading please and I will keep updating !

Disclaimer: I in no way own naruto even thought I love the story

Chapter 3

            "Sasuke," Naruto muttered "Why……..why do you always have to be stronger then me?"  Naruto turned over with his back to Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, but why do you always have to better then me?"

            Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock, Naruto was dreaming about him? Talking about him in his sleep?  The sobbing grew louder for a moment and Sasuke brought his attention back to the sleeping boy "Sasuke why did you do that? Why did you protect me? Why did you take those needles for me? WHY!" the last was a small tear muffled yelp.

             Guilt welled up like a hidden spring; flooding him with answers to question he didn't even know he had. This explained everything in a cruel clarity. And it was all Sasukes fault…if Naruto was awake he could apologize…wait? Apologize?! Sasuke didn't apologize to anyone but most of all not to Naruto…

            The weight loss, the over working, the loss of sleep, and now Sasuke knew about the nightmares that caused the over working, so Naruto could get a little sleep.

            "Damn, dobe all I did was save your life I would have done it for anyone…" Sasuke told himself this as if he needed to convince himself of it. While he had been thinking Naruto had stopped crying, he was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke got out to leave but as he turned away a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down into Narutos pleading face and stopped short.

            "Don't leave me please you make the nightmares go away, please don't go away…" Narutos eyes where filled with new tears and slightly glazed over in terror. "I'm so sorry Sasuke please stay." Sasuke could only nod, Naruto had a death grip on his arm and even if he tried to leave he was sure naruto would hang onto him.

            sigh Sasuke sat down in the chair he had vacated earlier. Naruto still held his hand as he curled up and was instantly asleep again. Sasuke kept on telling himself that he was going to get up and leave only to decide a second later that he couldn't.

            The night dragged on and Sasuke was getting tired, staying up was usually no problem for him but to night was different, the mask he keep so well had faltered today that was unusual. He hoped Naruto would be well enough to leave the next morning because Sasuke didn't know what could transpire if Naruto stayed. Naruto made him feel different, come to think of it Naruto made him feel in the first place, Sasuke realized then that his life was no more then a empty quest to get revenge on his brother, that's all there was for Sasuke no laughter or joy or sadness, or embarrassment, or pain, or comfort, or weakness, only the one thought kept him going, the thought of killing his brother.

            Naruto had changed that though, sasuke now felt………..? How did Naruto make him feel? It was so complicated and no words Sasuke could think of could describe it. Finally admitting this to himself made Sasuke even more surprised. This was NOT happening to him, he replaced the expression of deep thoughtfulness that had occupied his face with the normal cool uncaring mask, his face felt normal again.

            There was a knock at the door, Sasuke thanked his good timing as he firmly pulled his hand from Narutos. He then quickly rushed to the door glancing into the kitchen he cursed, the most of the water he had been boiling had turned into steam. He yanked the door open, if he hadn't had his mask firmly in place it might have slipped when he saw Kakashi-sensei standing on his doorstep his wet cloths clinging to his body.

            "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna let me in?" Sasuke moved aside and Kakashi stepped in. Kakashi looked at him oddly for a moment and then he stepped into the kitchen. Sasuke saw him raise an eyebrow silently questioning the two bowls of ramen sitting on the counter.

             When Kakashi turned to face him he opened his mouth to explain but Kakashi held up a hand and he closed it.

            "Where?" kakashi asked in a soft voice, for a second sasuke didn't understand what he was talking about. Then it finally occurred to him Kakashi was talking about Naruto he pointed up.

            Kakashi sighed so…Sasuke had taken care of Naruto, that in itself was odd but he shrugged it off heading towards the stairs leaving behind a trail of wet footprints. He scaled the stairs three at a time and then hearing a muffled voice walked directly towards the room Naruto was occupying. He hadn't realized Sasuke had followed him until they reached the door. Then he found the dark haired boy obscuring his path.

"Wait here please sensei." Was all Sasuke said before turning and quickly slipping into the room, the door close firmly behind him with a click. He then heard Sasuke say something and Naruto answering him in a……whimper?

            Kakashi was about to open the door when Sasuke opened it from the other side. Then Sasuke stepped aside giving Kakashi a view of Naruto who was lying in a large bed. Apparently asleep and untroubled, Kakashi strolled over to the bed and looked down at naruto how was gaunt and pale. He then lifted one corner of the blanket and his visible eye widened in surprise when he saw how skinny he was.

            Naruto started muttering again saying what sounded like 'Sasuke'. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke who was now staring in what looked like surprise at the sleeping blond. When Sasuke noticed him looking his face became an unreadable mask again.

            It hit Kakashi with a sudden brutality "Oh fuck!" was all he could say could it be possible could Sasuke and Naruto possibly be……………………….


	4. chap 4

Author: woah I can't believe people really are reading my story! I feel so happy! Well anyways im sorry for the cliffhangers but I just love them! That way no one really knows whats gonna happen next, not even me sometimes! I just hope this story doesn't die on me ' that would not be good hehe. I an getting really nervous becuz I don't know if this story will be good... I think I may be adding more iruka in to this story because I love him so much, im hopein to get Sasuke and Naruto together soon! But they are both still in denial! Hehe Don't worry about Naruto he will get better with a little help from a certain ex-rival! Lol ok anyways I apologize again if any shortening finds its way into my fics im trying to stop! For now my updates should be regular since skool is almost over yippi! 4 more days! Oh ya thanks for the positive reviews every 1 and just so yall don't think im conceded or sumthing the review where it looks like I reviews my self is my sister when she for got to switch accs b4 reviewing! (she's crazy)  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and if u didn't notice I will always make the disclaimer clear! Naruto is to good to b made by 1 such as myself!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It hit kakashi with a sudden brutality "oh fuck!" was all he could say could it be possible, could Sasuke and Naruto possibly be.....................................linked? To be linked to a demon? That had to be bad, but it all made sense and it explained a lot.  
  
Flashback  
  
After finishing the battle with Zabuza, Kakashi glanced over to where his students had been fighting, only he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna huddled around something on the ground. Not seeing Sasuke anywhere Kakashi rushed over and saw what everyone was staring at.  
  
Sasuke lay in Narutos arms and he appeared to be .......dead??? Shoving Sakura out of the way he knelt by Sasuke and felt for his pulse. There was none, Kakashi could here Sakura sobbing in the background but his eyes where on Naruto. Naruto was sitting with the dead boys head in his lap staring at Sasuke with a bewildered expression.  
  
Sakura moved in closer and grabbed Sasukes hand, Kakashi sat back on his heels and watched Naruto who was still staring dumbly at the dead boy. Naruto seemed to be mumbling to himself.  
  
Naruto then slumped over the dead boy and Sakura hit him and then shoved him off the.......dead boy? Sasuke no longer looked so dead.... Kakashi shoved Sakura out of the way again; he had to yank to make her loosen her grip on Sasuke. The color was returning to the boys pale cheeks and he coughed once and then passed out.  
  
This was beyond weird thought Kakashi what the fuck had just happened? He then glanced at Naruto who had also passed out, that was very odd but Kakashi couldn't waste time now if he didn't hurry Sasuke would die.....again.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Ever since that day Sasuke had gotten better and Naruto had gotten worse and now this. Linking was a very hard, very complex thing to do and it required a lot of training and power. Power was no problem for Naruto but the idiot must not have done it right.  
  
Kakashi was stumped the only person who might be able to sort this out was the Hokage and it was very late. Kakashi didn't know if Naruto would live the night though with out help. So he decided that they would have to disturb the Hokage.  
  
Sasuke cleared his throat again and Kakashi's eyes finally focused on him, where he sat by Narutos bedside. "Get dressed" he barked "we must get him to the Hokage quickly he doesn't have much time."  
  
Doesn't have much time? What the hell was Kakashi talking about? Why where they going to the Hokage? Sasuke tried to make sense of these things as he obeyed his sensei. He got dressed quickly and in no time was back in guest room.  
  
Kakashi had bundled up the still sleeping Naruto who he quickly carried down the stairs and then out the door. Sasuke tagged along as Kakashi jumped from roof top to roof top all the way across the village. Again Sasuke wondered what he was doing helping this annoying boy. He could be at home in his own bed dreaming of ................ Naruto? Where the hell had that come from even though it was true?  
  
"Stupid dobe, stupid fucking dobe." Sasuke said to himself out loud as they reached the Hokage's house. What had Naruto managed to do this time? Sasuke hide the ironic smile that wanted to cross his face, Naruto would be pleased to know that he was causing trouble even when he wasn't trying to.  
  
The Hokage's secretary answered the door when Kakashi knocked and then quickly stepped aside when she saw the odd group. She told them to wait while she went to go tell the Hokage who was apparently asleep, that he had guests. Moments later Sasuke could here the shuffle of hurried steps as the Hokage appeared in the doorway.  
  
The Hokage gestured for Kakashi and Sasuke to follow him as he turned and headed to a spare room at the back of the house. When he opened the door Kakashi rushed in and placed Naruto on the bed. The Hokage studied Naruto with such a blank face Sasuke began to feel slightly nervous. To get more comfortable Sasuke shifted his weight to his other foot. This movement caught the Hokage's eye, and he slowly turned glancing first from Sasuke to Naruto and then to Kakashi.  
  
When Kakashi had caught the Hokage's eye he gave a small nod. The Hokage had immediately guessed in one seeing what had taken Kakashi a couple weeks to see. Kakashi shouldn't give himself a hard time since he had to see Naruto everyday and the changes hadn't happened in one day but over a few weeks.  
  
The Hokage returned to his examination of Naruto, he took note of the dark circles under his eyes, his plainly visible ribs, and his gauntness. It looked as if something was sucking him dry. In fact what was happening was kind of like that.  
  
Creating a link between two jonin was dangerous, but for Naruto to be able to blindly create one with Sasuke was amazing. Creating a link was like making a single life force out of two, Naruto oblivious to what he was doing created a link with someone that was already dead. Therefore there was only life force for two people. What was happening was Sasuke was absorbing all of Naruto's life force which in turn was slowly making Naruto weaker and weaker until Sasuke would absorb it all and Naruto would die.  
  
The Hokage explained all this to the seemingly for once bewildered Sasuke, who had dropped his mask for once in front of other people.  
  
Sasuke listened to the Hokage explain how he was slowly killing Naruto, he couldn't really remember that day he supposedly died and he certainly didn't remember Naruto forming a link. A link the Hokage explained was used by the jonin during the stealthiest missions to make them stronger and to synchronize them.  
  
Sasuke waited a politely for the Hokage to finish before asking the obvious question. "So how are we supposed to fix it?" The Hokage sighed and looked at Sasuke for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke but the link Naruto wove can not be undone but there is one thing you can do to save Naruto and that is to..............................."  
  
Sasuke gasped. 


	5. chap 5

Author: hi every1 well first off I would like to apologize for chapter 4, I no it was pretty lame but I was being destracted by other things. I would also like to apologize for the cliffhangers! I just love to leave people hanging like that its very evil no? well for those ppl that r waitin for the sasunaru its coming up soon and as an result from a comment made by Kurisuteru-chan I will be making the chapters longer jus to imform yall I love getting reviews! Questions, comments, suggestions? Ne thing it just makes me feel real happy 4 sum reason hehe kinda lame huh. O well . heres a question that I would like u the readers opinion on…do u like cliffies? Cause if u ppl don't I could always change that ' but I think there fun well maby its jus fun for me bcuz I no wats gonna happen next? Eh I have to admit sumtimes I dun even no wats gonna happen next! Well I hope u enjoy chap 5 R&R PLZ

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Sasuke but the link Naruto wove can not be undone but there is one thing you can do to save Naruto and that is to…………………………be near each other at all times."

Sasuke gasped. "What the fu-…." Sasuke broke off as Kakashi shot him a warning glare. "Wh…what is that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke glanced at the sleeping boy and then back at the Hokage.

"What I mean is that the life force that you two are sharing has to be balanced between the two of you. It's easier and faster to correct the damage if the two of you are living together and are around each other as much as possible." The Hokage sighed when he saw Sasukes horror struck face he knew there were going to be some problems.

"But...how…am I…I mean how are we supposed to do that? And don't we see each other enough during training?" Sasukes voice shook he looked alarmed. The Hokage hated to see that this was causing the normally composed boy to lose control of his emotions. "How long would it take?" Sasuke silently pleaded that it wouldn't be to long, who knew what could happen if they had to live together for longer then a week? They might kill each other or they might… Sasuke didn't even want to think like that.

The Hokage looked at Sasuke considering if the answer to that question would alarm the boy to much deciding he was going to have to tell him sooner of later he decided now was a good time. "Sasuke it would be wise to stay close to Naruto for three months because……" the Hokage didn't finish because Sasuke made a choking noise and dashed out of the room.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the Hokage who was starting in the direction Sasuke had rushed off in. "Will it really take that long?" Kakashi didn't like the idea, Sasuke and Naruto didn't get along very well and three months of the two of them together was definitely a recipe for disaster. It would also set them back in training, which since he was their teacher upset Kakashi a lot. "Is there no other way?" asked Kakashi in a slightly annoyed voice. Sakura would be livid when she found out that someone other then herself was going to live with Sasuke.

"I'm afraid not, I know it will provide some problems but I'm sure you can deal with them just fine." The Hokage yawned and then said "I think you had better go retrieve Sasuke now he might get into trouble wondering around in the middle of the night in the state of mind he's in…" Kakashi nodded and quickly crossed the room to the door and then just as quickly was out of sight. Now that the Hokage was alone with Naruto he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what kind of power someone had to possess in order to do such a complicated skill.

Sasuke didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed sometime to think where no one was watching him. His mask was completely gone again for the third time that day. It was turning out to be one of the strangest days in his life.

Sasuke assumed that they would have to live in his house, at least his house was large enough that they could have a little peace, yeah that was it just try to stay as normal as possible right? Sasuke was glad he wasn't armed; he would be throwing shurikens for sure.

Fucker Naruto always had to have of some way to annoy him didn't he? Sasuke's train of thought was momentarily broken when he heard someone following him, when he turned he saw Iruka coming towards him. This surprised Sasuke and he stoped painfully aware of how he had to remind himself to bring fourth the mask again.

"Oi Sasuke do you know where Naruto is? I haven't talked to him every since you got back and he didn't come by like he usually does." Iruka finally arrived and was standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the look of concern on his former senseis face. Sasuke felt guilty again and couldn't really understand why…

"He's…he's at the Hokage's house…." Sasuke couldn't lie to Iruka but he did regret telling him when he saw Iruka's expression.

"Why would Naruto be there do tell?" Iruka asked casually but Sasuke could tell by the expression on Iruka's face that he expected an answer.

"Well you see he's kind of…" before Sasuke could finish Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahhh Iruka I was going to tell you after I found Sasuke, I promise!" Kakashi was talking fast because Iruka was glaring at him. " it seems the Naruto and Sasuke are linked," Kakashi had to pause when Iruka grunted in surprise before he quickly went on " the link was made with only one life force and it cant be undone so Sasuke and Naruto have to live together for a least three months!" Kakashi finished lamely after running out of breath. "I'm sorry it doesn't make a lot of sense I'll tell you later but I suspect you would like to see Naruto? Iruka you listening to me?"

Iruka was starting from Sasuke to Kakashi in disbelief. Sasuke squirmed slightly when Kakashi mentioned the he and Naruto would have to live together for three months. Iruka surprisingly took notice of this although he wasn't aware of this until later. "Y...yes if you please I would very much like to see Naruto, perhaps the Hokage can explain this better, for I am very confused." Kakashi clapped Iruka on the back and started back towards the Hokage's house.

When Iruka saw Naruto he was livid, and he made no effort to hide this from anyone. How could you not notice he was looking more and more like a corpse everyday? After the Hokage explained to him what he had explained to Kakashi and Sasuke earlier, Iruka agreed that it probably would be best they live together for a while at least.

Sasuke listened to the Hokage without really trying to, he didn't want to, it was to confusing. He yawned and then realized the room was quite, he looked up wondering why. The Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka where looking oddly at him. "What…?" The question hung in the air where it quickly died unanswered.

Iruka straitened up and cleared his throat before speaking "I think we had better get them to Sasuke's house, you don't mind using your house right Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll carry him." offered Kakashi, who proceeded to gather the sleeping boy in his arms after getting a nod from Iruka.

They all bowed to the Hokage and thanked him, he replied then they were lucky they had come in time a few more days and Naruto would be dead. Iruka then gestured for Sasuke to lead the way.

Walking with legs that felt as stiff as a board of wood Sasuke led the way over the roof tops back to his huge empty house. When he opened the door all the lights where still on as if someone else were there. With out really thinking about it he lead Kakashi and Iruka up the stairs to the bedroom Naruto had been in before. Kakashi deposited Naruto gently on the bed before asking if Sasuke needed any help with moving some of Narutos stuff into the room that would be his for three months.

"His cloths are probably dirty." The random comment from Iruka made Sasuke and Kakashi turn and stare at him. He shrugged and then said "Don't worry about his things I'll go by his house tonight because I have a key and I'll even wash his cloths before I bring them by tomorrow." Nodding to both of then Iruka dismissed himself from the room.

When Kakashi heard the front door close he sighed. Iruka was saving the lecture he had for another day it seemed. Kakashi's mask hide the small smile the crossed his face. Iruka was always lecturing Kakashi who was his elder by at least three years. When Kakashi looked back at Sasuke he could tell the boy was deep in thought by the way his eyebrows where draw and he mouth turned down in a small scowl.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice pulled Sasuke out of his train of thought. "We should probably try and get some food into him...do you have any soup?" Kakashi asked his eyebrow arched.

"Yes, I believe I do somewhere in the kitchen…" Sasuke trailed off as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and descended after Sasuke. He found Sasuke digging through his cupboards muttering to himself. It took a few seconds before Sasuke found a can of soup. Another cupboard held a pot and in another he found a can opener. In a minute the soup was heating up on the stove.

Sasuke started in to the fire his face carefully blank and composed. He was still helping the person he thought was the most annoying, obnoxious, individual he had ever know. He felt Kakashi nudge him and he noticed the soup was boiling, 'pull yourself together man you keep slipping' he told himself as he turned off the stove. As he fished in another cupboard for a bowl he said "I think I can handle everything from here sensei, you can go home I'll see that he is ok for the night."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side before replying "You sure?" Sasuke answered by turning to him and with his blankest face and nodding. Kakashi decided he needed to take care of a few things anyways so he said good night and exited closing the door firmly behind him.

Finally alone, well not really alone, Sasuke slowly climbed the stairs with the steaming bowl of soup in his hands. When he pushed open the door he almost dropped the bowl in surprise, Naruto was………………………………………….


	6. chap 6

Author: here we go again another chapter . Thanks again for the reviews and I hope they don't stop coming! Well anyways back to the chapter...it will contain some SasuNaru, so if you don't like it then don't read it! I really hope I can make a nice chapter out of this because I love SasuNaru! Please review and tell me how you like it please. Anyways the cliffhangers? Do you people like them or not cause I can stop doing them if it really makes people unhappy. Lalalala are the chapters really to short? If I make them longer it might take longer to update but I will try and make them longer if people want me to, and btw it is important to read what the author has to say! Ok well just read the fanfic no da! Lol a little chichiri for everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto does in no way belong to me in anyway!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Naruto was sitting up in bed and starting out the window. When Sasuke entered the room he turned his face slowly towards the other boy who was frozen in his tracks. "Why am I here?" Naruto asked in a weak voice.  
  
Sasuke took a couple more steps until he was at Narutos bed side. "Dobe, you shouldn't try and sit up!" Sasuke had meant to sound angry but his voice can out worried? "The Hokage well explain everything to you when you're better but for now you must rest." Sasuke placed the bowl of soup on Narutos bed side table while he pulled out a small lap desk that could serve as a table. Sasuke carefully placed the soup on the desk and then handed them to Naruto, who for once was not arguing with him about everything and anything.  
  
Naruto was surprised to find he was really hungry and he immediately swallowed a large spoon full of the very hot soup. "Oh fuck its hot!" he opened his mouth slightly trying to cool the soup that was burning his mouth. Finally he swallowed it and then glared over at Sasuke who he thought would be smirking at him. Sasuke however have rushed down to the bath room and filled a cup with cold water which he then handed to Naruto.  
  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he gulped down half of the water; Sasuke had a worried expression on his face... Sasuke had an expression on his face? And it was a worried one...Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked to make sure he wasn't still asleep.  
  
Sasuke watched as the blond shrugged his shoulders and then started eating the soup again, this time blowing it softly to cool it down. Sasuke felt strange and slightly crazy as he thought of how odd this all was. Here he was sitting in his own house in a guest room sitting next to the person that annoyed him the most and the person he couldn't get out of his mind.  
  
Sasuke heard laughing it was soft and slightly mad sounding. It took him a moment for him to realize it was him that was laughing in this uncharacteristic way. Naruto was looking at him like he was crazy and Sasuke suspected he could be right. Then to Sasukes amazement Naruto started laughing too.  
  
"Why the hell are you laughing dobe?" Sasuke managed between gasps of laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't know it's just that...I was thinking that I have never seem you really laugh before!" Naruto blushed slightly and stopped laughing. He busied himself with the soup which was now kind of cold, but Naruto didn't care he was hungry.  
  
Sasuke also stopped laughing but he couldn't help smiling as he watched the blond, Naruto had blushed...what did that mean? Sasuke tried to stay off that topic but his mind wasn't obeying.  
  
Naruto finished the soup feeling very full, but it felt good. "That was no ramen but it sure was good Sasuke.....thank you." Naruto added this to the end with out really thinking about it and it made him blush again. Trying to cover the momentary slip he scratched the back of his head and said in his best annoying voice "So what am I doing here bastard?" damn thought Naruto that the second time I've said that to day! Naruto added one of his most annoyingly charming smiles to take the bite out of the words.  
  
"Hah!" Sasuke deciding to play along, it couldn't hurt could it, reclined in his chair and then said "Well being the dobe you are you used some kind of complex ninjutsu with out knowing how to do it properly so now we are linked and the life force needs to be balanced out if you want to live!" Sasuke knew it was a horrible explanation but didn't want to get into the details, those could wait..  
  
Naruto scratched his head more in confusion then from anything else. "That made no since bastard and you know it!" Naruto smiled and then couldn't help from yawning.  
  
Sasuke stood up suddenly and the said in a serious voice "Well you need to rest now, I'll be right down the hall if you need me." The last made Naruto blush for some reason... Sasuke pretended he didn't notice and quickly left the room.  
  
Naruto started at the door for along time after Sasuke had left. Had Sasuke really been laughing and smiling? 'I'll be right down the hall if you need me' Naruto froze in shock as he realized that he wanted the bastard, he really did want him.  
  
Naruto let out a small moan, how the hell could that have happened? They were rivals right? The saying you can hate someone you so much that its love popped into his mind out of no where. Was he fucking crazy? If Sasuke ever found out he would kill him for sure.  
  
Naruto was starting to feel tired again and the soup he had just eaten didn't feel so at home in his stomach. Naruto removed the lap desk from the bed and slide it carefully onto the bed side table.  
  
Naruto then slipped deep into the covers and was almost instantly asleep.........  
  
Sasuke who had been standing and listening at the door finally decided that he should go get some sleep but he couldn't pull himself from the door. Making up a quick excuse just incase he needed one Sasuke slipped into the room. Naruto was sleeping peacefully for once curled up tightly griping the sheets.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help himself and he walked across the room to the empty bowl, his 'excuse' and picked it up from the bedside table. He looked down at Naruto again and couldn't help but think about...how...NO stop it he told himself. The bowl and glass in hand Sasuke exited the room closing the door a little harder then necessary.  
  
Naruto wandered in a heavy fog, the air was very thick and heavy. He called out to somebody, anybody but no one was there to answer him. Then he saw something in the distance and slowly approached it. It was a tall stone of some sort covered with strange blue writing that glowed. Naruto couldn't help himself and he slowly circled it holding out a hand.  
  
His hand moved closer and closer until it was an inch from the glowing surface. Heat radiated from the stone and Naruto couldn't help but close the distance between his fingers and the strange stone.  
  
Suddenly he was jerked to an entirely different time and place. Here the sun was shining brightly and the bird where singing. A sense of peace lay heavily here and Naruto heard laughter. The laughter sounded familiar and beautiful, Naruto rushed towards it not really paying attention to the beautiful forest the he was in.  
  
Panting and out of breath Naruto made it to a clearing and in the clearing sat a boy with familiar spiky black hair. The boys back was turned to him and he was talking to somebody Naruto couldn't see. Naruto called out, he was sure it must be Sasuke.  
  
"Oi Sasuke where are we? Did you see that weird ass stone? Sasuke who are you talking to?" Naruto saw Sasuke get up and turn to him. At his feet was..........at his feet was a fox with.....nine tails. Naruto took a step back and Sasuke come forward.  
  
Sasuke finally spoke "Naruto I'm glad you're here..." Naruto stopped surprised by the expression on Sasukes face. "Naruto come here." Sasuke called to him.  
  
Naruto felt his legs carrying him towards Sasuke. The nine-tailed fox yipped as Naruto neared but Sasuke silenced it with a gentle pat.  
  
When Naruto was with in a foot from Sasuke he stopped. Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke held up a hand to silence him. "Before you say anything let me speak," Sasuke's voice was soft and stern at the same time. Sasuke closed the distance between them and Naruto would have stepped back but he couldn't move. "Naruto I have something I need to tell you...." Sasuke paused for a moment to touch Narutos cheek "I love you Naruto I really do..."  
  
"wh....." Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, what the hell was this? Sasuke must be playing a joke, any second now he would call Naruto a dobe and laugh at him not the beautiful laugh but the mean one. But Sasuke didn't he did start to look sad thought, before Naruto knew what he was doing he opened his mouth "Sasuke....I love you to......" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smiling at him.....  
  
Then he woke up, the dream vanished with such an alarming speed the Naruto sat up fast. Just like the previous day the boy that was standing over him stumbled and fell on his ass with a small gasp.  
  
Naruto felt he would die of embarrassment. "How long where you here?" was all he could ask. Sasuke slowly got to his knees and then he shuffled over to Narutos side.  
  
"Long enough." Was all Sasuke said. Sasuke reached out a hand a Naruto pulled back thinking Sasuke was going to slap him, he closed his eyes.  
  
Sasuke was puzzled when his hands acted on their own, reaching out to the other boys cheek and then caressing it gently. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and wonder. "What were you dreaming of Naruto?" Sasuke continued to stroke his cheek, and the rest of his face.  
  
Naruto answered breathlessly "You, I love you Sasuke I'm sorry." He closed his eyes again expecting Sasuke to stop but Sasuke didn't he only placed his hand behind Narutos head and pulled him closer.  
  
"I love you too Naruto, I love you too so damn much..." Sasuke waited for Naruto to open his eyes and then he started into them. Naruto shivered it was like his soul was being searched but it felt so right for Sasuke to do it.  
  
Sasuke pleased by what he saw pulled Narutos face so close to his that he could feel Narutos breath, it felt good then Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto with all the love he felt for him replacing anything he had thought of the blond before. The kiss was long and they where both out of breath by the end, Sasuke then motioned Naruto so move over and then climbed into bed next to the other boy who was blushing bright red.  
  
"That's not fair," Naruto paused when Sasuke kissed him "You have cloths on." 


	7. chap 7

Author: hiya everyone im so sry that I didn't update yesterday! I was getting ready for the last day of skool today! Hehe neways im happy that its over now ill have more time to write! Hmm anyways I didn't really realize chapter 6 ended in a little cliff hanger oops! I apologize! I really didn't mean to I promise and im sry chapter 6 was so short but I was so tried when I was typing it ( say round 12 at nite!) so anyways I hope I can keep updating on time. There IS a lot of sasunaru in this chapter so if u don't like it don't read it! So without anymore delays here do be the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Naruto blushed even more deeply when those words left his mouth, it was way too soon. Sasuke was looking at him in amusement, his hand dragged lazily over Naruto's whisker like markings. Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto again but the smaller boy stopped him by placing a hand on his lips.  
  
Sasuke looked at him in question now. "What's wrong, are you tired?" Sasuke pulled away and put his hand on Narutos forehead feeling for a fever. Naruto was warm but he didn't have a fever.  
  
Sasuke leaned against the pillows and held out his arms. Naruto quickly leaned into them. They sat like this for sometime enjoying the closeness of each other, Naruto leaning into Sasuke's warm embrace.  
  
Naruto loved the way Sasuke smelled it made him feel dizzy in a good way. His eyelids were drooping and his head was sinking onto his chest. He felt he could lay here forever in Sasuke's arms listening to Sasuke breath.  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt a hand creeping down his bare chest. He shivered and squirmed, trying not to laugh because he was ticklish. Naruto twisted around to face Sasuke and found the boy had a wicked grin on his face.  
  
The hands were snaking their way across Narutos chest relentlessly making him choke in the laughter which had exploded from him despite his attempt to prevent it. Sasuke was still grinning at him in that seductive way.  
  
"Ah sas..." Naruto gasped "sasssssuke stop please!" Naruto was having a hard time talking because he was laughing so much.  
  
Sasuke grin widened and his hand become slowly bolder creeping towards Narutos waistline. The way Naruto had said his name had made him shiver and he liked that. Sasuke then realized what he was doing and then stopped, Naruto moved away from him panting.  
  
Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch his breath and then he pulled the slightly protesting blond back down to him. "I'm sorry Naruto you need your rest, I'll just stay here with you until you fall asleep and then I'll leave if you want."  
  
"What if I want you to leave now?" Naruto asked in a small voice, quite unlike his usual annoyingly loud voice. He could feel Sasuke tense next to him and he turned to look at him.  
  
Sasuke had been shocked when he heard what Naruto said, and when Naruto turned to him, he tried to keep the hurt out of his eyes. "Then I will leave now." Was all he could say. But when he made a move to get up Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Sasuke was caught off balance and he fell on Naruto trapping the smaller boy under him. Sasuke say him blush again and he could feel a deep flush in his own cheeks now.  
  
Naruto thought he would get some revenge for the earlier tickle episode so he slid his hands under Sasukes shirt. His fingers roamed over the dark haired boys flesh like they had minds of there own. Sasuke was shivering with a feeling of both pain and pleasure that was so intense that he couldn't seem to breathe properly. Then out of nowhere Naruto started tickling him, he yelped and then laughed uncontrollably. He couldn't hold himself any longer and he slumped over Naruto shaking with uncontrolled mirth.  
  
Sasuke was felt like he would die of laughter so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Naruto's face. He kissed his forehead his cheeks and then his mouth, the torturing hands slowed and then stopped as Naruto focused on returning the now passionate kiss from Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke broke off this time smirking down at Naruto. "You can never beat me!" he chuckled and then rolled off Naruto and onto his side. Naruto propped himself on his elbow and smiled a sideways grin at Sasuke. Sasuke lay back down and once again held out his arms to Naruto who eyed him suspiciously but in the end he curled up in Sasukes arms anyways. Sasuke sat with Naruto in his arms as he felt the boys breathing slow down and then began to drift off himself.  
  
The morning came to soon thought Naruto as he tried to throw back the covers of his bed. He stopped frozen realizing then that these weren't his covers, this wasn't his bed and this was most certainly not his house.  
  
As Naruto tried to get up he found that he couldn't because a pair of arms was holding onto him. When he looked down he gave a small 'eep'. Sasuke was lying in bed next to him, and then suddenly he remembered the previous night. Naruto had thought it was just another one of those dreams he had of Sasuke but here he was wrapped in Sasukes arms.  
  
Sasuke feeling Narutos movements was pulling himself from his unconscious state. When he was partly awake he rubbed his eyes and smiled in such a lazy laid back way that a day ago Naruto thought wasn't possible of him. Of course a couple days ago he wasn't sleeping with Sasuke either.  
  
"Ok Naruto get off. heh my legs are asleep." Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and then sat up in bed. Sasuke smiled at the confused looking Naruto, "Its time we go to our training place eh? Kakashi-sensei and Sakura will be wondering."  
  
Naruto snorted snapping out of his confusion "Kakashi-sensei is probably not there yet; you know how he is always getting 'lost' and what not."  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at this "Put some cloths on why don't you, your mine now!" he chuckled at the look on Narutos face. Naruto was flushing bright red, and he covered himself with the blanket like an embarrassed girl. Something about this excited Sasuke and he momentarily forgot about meeting anyone.  
  
Naruto watched Sasukes approach with wide eyes; he feared and anticipated what Sasuke was going to do to him. Sasuke was standing beside the bed looking down at him, slowly he moved closer and closer and Naruto kept moving back until Sasuke was braced over Naruto, who in his opinion had run out of bed to fast.  
  
Teasingly Naruto raised his chin denying his mouth to the dark hair boy who wanted it. Then much to his surprise Sasuke bent his neck and started kissing his neck gently at first and then more playfully, biting him until Naruto was breathing shorter and faster and then he stopped. Naruto turned his face to Sasuke and saw that wicked grin again before Sasuke was kissing his mouth.  
  
This Naruto didn't mind he had been going to let Sasuke kiss him anyways but he had wanted to play with him first. Naruto guessed at this game Sasuke was also better at him, though in this game Naruto didn't mind one bit.  
  
Just when Naruto was wondering where the latest kiss could be going Sasuke pulled away. When Naruto was going to say something Sasuke placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
Naruto heard it then, someone was in Sasukes house and they where coming up the stairs. Sasuke climbed off of Naruto and straitened his cloths motioning quickly for Naruto to pretend to be sick and in bed.  
  
Just as Naruto righted the covers and slide under them there was a knock on the door. Sasuke whispered "I'm sorry Naruto but I must use my mask don't let it hurt you." Naruto nodded and then Sasuke turned to the door with the best annoyed looking mask in place.  
  
Iruka was shifting the box of things from one hand to the other when Sasuke opened the door. Iruka thought he looked annoyed as usual when Naruto was near but there was something else there to....Kakashi had mentioned the other night the wide range of emotions Sasuke had displayed when he learned about his link with Naruto. Kakashi had told Iruka he suspected Sasuke was hiding his emotions from everyone and wearing a mask to cover the true him.  
  
Now that Iruka really looked he could see it in the boys eyes, his eyes displayed a little information on what was going on in his mind. Iruka was good at reading emotions being a teacher and all, and from what he saw Sasuke was enjoying something. Iruka could also tell that Sasuke was annoyed by somebody too and that somebody was probably him.  
  
"Ah Iruka-sensei how nice of you to come and bring the dobes cloths." Sasuke moved out of the door way and let Iruka in. Iruka placed the box of items on the ground by the foot of Narutos bed. Then he walked around to Narutos side and looked down at him. Naruto appeared to be asleep, he looked better then he had the night before but that was still pretty bad. Something then caught Iruka's eye, he reached out to touch the red marks that stood out on the pale skin of Narutos neck.  
  
Sasuke reached out a slapped Iruka's hand away from the marks. Iruka turned to him with a startled look on his face. "What was that for Sasuke- kun?"  
  
Sasuke hadn't been thinking about what he was doing he had just been kissing Naruto and he didn't think he had left a damn mark.  
  
"Sorry Iruka-sensei but those are bug bites, and bug bites heal quicker if they are not touched." Sasuke tried the hardest he had ever had to before to keep his mask from faltering.  
  
Iruka stared at Sasuke in amazement; Kakashi was right there was something beneath the surface. "I really think these are strange 'bug bites', they look pretty bad..." before Iruka's fingers could touch the red skin Naruto moaned and rolled over hiding the red marks from Iruka.  
  
Sasuke would have kissed Naruto but of course Iruka was there, so he just stared at the wall. Iruka turned away from Naruto to Sasuke who looked blankly back at him.  
  
"Well I don't want to wake Naruto so I'll come by later, oh ya Kakashi told me to tell you there was no training to day." Iruka went out the door and down the stairs. Before he went out of the front door he stopped. "Oh ya tell Naruto I was here and I would recommend those red marks 'disappear' because I have a feeling Sakura is going to pay a visit." Iruka didn't bother to see the dark haired boy's expression because if it was as Iruka thought it to be the boys face would be a bright red.  
  
Sasuke was indeed blushing very deeply his mouth slightly open. How the hell did he know? Shit what if Sakura found out? She would try to kill the both of them for sure. Sasuke shivered that was not a nice thought.  
  
When he walked back into the room Naruto was glaring at him. "What were you talking about 'bites'?" Naruto was feeling the skin of his neck for the non existent bites.  
  
Sasuke grabbed the smaller boys shoulder and pulled him from the bed. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke dragged him towards the bathroom. He slammed open the door and then pushed Naruto in front of the mirror. Sasuke watched in slight embarrassment as Naruto gawked at the angry red marks on his pale skin.  
  
"Sasuke......" Naruto gasped "If anyone sees this....especially Sakura....." he left the rest unsaid. Just then the two of them where thinking of completely different, but equally horrible tortures, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other and then Naruto glanced down at his state of undress and the red marks on his neck.  
  
Then they both heard the door open downstairs and the person they wanted to see least of all call out for Sasuke.  
  
"Hide!" was all Sasuke mouthed out before disappearing out the door, the mask firmly in place. 


	8. chap 8

Author: hi! Haha umm im having fun writein this story and I am thankful for the reviews. Im glad some people like it! I hope more people read it then review it im still tryin to keep updateing everyday and I notice people can tell becuz of all my grammer mistakes hehe im so sry but I update so late during the night just so everyone can read it the next morning that I am so tired when I put it up. Im not the best at grammar in the first place so u can imagine how bad it can get! Well if u no people that haven't read this fic and they like Naruto the tell them to read it and review please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own Naruto  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Naruto stood in the bathroom frozen to the spot, not daring to breathe. Sakura was here, in Sasuke's house and here he was standing in the middle of Sasuke's bathroom, with nothing on except for his boxers.  
  
Naruto then heard voices coming from downstairs and he was broken from his trance. Thinking fast Naruto opened the bathroom door, and poked his head around it. The hallway was of course empty so he snuck down it to the room he had been sleeping in.  
  
The box at the end of the bed was full of mostly clothes, and they were all surprisingly cleaned and neatly folded. Naruto thanked Iruka- sensei as he hurriedly pulled on clean cloths. After making absolutely sure everything was on the right place he exited the room and went back to the bathroom.  
  
The voices from downstairs were getting louder and Naruto was nervously looking for something that would conceal the red marks on his neck. Sasuke didn't have much in his bathroom but Naruto did find some small band-aids. Sighing because Sasuke didn't have anything else (umm I thought Sasuke was a GUY hello Naruto he wouldn't have makeup!) Naruto covered the marks as best he could.  
  
Sasuke tried not to let his anger at the pink haired girl show, but she had come at the worst time! Sasuke just answered the annoying girls questions as he always had, in cold indifference.  
  
He hated her because she was so mean to his Naruto, always putting him down and always trying to get Sasuke to like her. Sasuke thought it served her right that her teammates where linked to each other and she was left out.  
  
Now she had come to his house for what reason? Sasuke saw right through her weak excuse of wanting to check on Naruto but he let her in anyways because she would most likely not go away.  
  
Sakura kept on going on about how Kakashi had told her about the whole living together thing and how awful it must be to have to live with Naruto. Sasuke silently reflected that he would way rather live with him then her and almost said it before he stopped himself.  
  
Sasuke hoped that Naruto was hiding somewhere but as he and Sakure reached the top of the stairs Naruto stepped out of the bathroom. Sasuke felt his heart stop and he risked a sideways glance at Sakura who was just looking at Naruto in disgust.  
  
Naruto wanted to reassure Sasuke that he had covered up the marks but he couldn't say anything in front of Sakure so he just turned his head slightly. He heard Sasuke sigh a little in relief before greeting Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan! How are you doing this fine day?" Naruto had taken instantly to his usual cheerful mask. He smiled a big fake smile a watched as Sakura inched closer to Sasuke the way she usually did. This time though Naruto felt jealous and he had to try hard to keep the smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, hi Naruto." Sakura said, she had been livid with rage when she had heard that Naruto had linked himself to Sasuke and it got even worse when she had learned that Naruto was going to be living with Sasuke. She would never forgive him, he must have done it on purpose just to annoy her and Sasuke and make sure Sasuke would never be able to go on a date with her.  
  
Sasuke looked at them both coolly and then it seemed he ignored them altogether. He shoved his hands in his pockets and then the made himself content by thinking of Naruto and what they would perhaps do later...no Sasuke decided he wouldn't go there because it might make his mask falter.  
  
Sasuke then realized the both Naruto and Sakura were staring at him, he also realized that he was staring at Naruto and he quickly shifted his gaze to Sakura. She beamed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other blushing because he was looking at her.  
  
Sakura felt her heart lift when Sasuke shifted his eyes to hers and she momentarily forgot what she had been thinking earlier. However when Sasuke glanced away Sakura couldn't help but notice that his gaze went back to Naruto and his eyes took on a gazed quality, as if he were in deep thought.  
  
Well, thought Sakura he was probably just thinking of what a pain Naruto was going to be or how much he realized he finally loved Sakura...just then a little warning bell went off in her head. The look in Sasuke's eyes where the look she and every other girl wished he would look at them with. So WHY was he looking at Naruto like that?  
  
Naruto cleared his throat and Sasuke snapped to attention, he didn't like the look that had come over Sakura's face. It was as if she where trying very hard to put two and two together and was getting no luck from her attempts. Naruto had a bad feeling the two plus two in this situation was him and Sasuke. Naruto shivered at the thought of what Sakura would do to them if she found out...  
  
Sasuke had also just noticed the concentrated look on Sakura's face and he also cleared his throat trying to get her attention. Sasuke sighed in relief and annoyance when Sakure looked up in attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto scratch the back of his head and he sighed again, if only Sakura would go away....  
  
If only Sakura would go away thought Naruto, he was thinking of anyway he could get Sakura to leave without making it seem obvious. He was still thinking when he suddenly didn't feel so good; he made a gurgling noise and then started to collapse.  
  
Sasuke saw Naruto turn deathly pale and rushed over to him before he fell on the ground. What the hell was happening here? Sasuke holding Naruto quickly walked towards the room they had slept in and Sakura trailed after him asking annoying question. He silenced her by holding up a hand and then told her to open the door, which she did shooting him a questioning glance before turning the knob.  
  
Sasuke pushed past her and into the room where he quickly went to the bed and laid Naruto on it. Naruto wasn't unconscious but his eyes were closed and he was breathing a long slow breaths.  
  
"Go get a wet towel from the bathroom now." He said this to Sakura with out turning around, but he heard her leave the room quickly obeying. Sasuke brushed the blond's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. This caused Naruto to open his eyes and he managed a weak smile.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke whispered a look of concern creeping through the mask which he didn't bother to hide.  
  
"I'm.....very hungry..." Naruto managed to say before they heard Sakura coming back down the hallway.  
  
Sasuke took the towel from Sakura immediately turning back to Naruto and placing it on his forehead. "Go down stairs and heat up some water, then make some ramen." This time Sasuke did turn to Sakura when he was talking.  
  
Sakure blinked and then before she knew what she was doing she found herself in Sasuke's kitchen heating up water on the stove and looking in the cabinets for ramen. She was going to be the future Mrs. Uchiha right? She needed to know where everything was in her future house right? Some thing from before still bothered her but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
Meanwhile Sasuke was cursing himself for being so stupid. Naruto hadn't really eaten in so long tell last night. Sasuke had seen how skinny Naruto was and he hadn't even considered food this morning. Sasuke unbraided himself again before a hand grabbed his; he looked down in surprise to find that it was Naruto's hand. He then looked at Naruto's face and saw that his eyes were glazed over in tears. Sasuke squeezed his hand and looked at him in alarm.  
  
"Naruto what....why....don't cry please don't cry your ok here with me Naruto don't cry please, you wouldn't want Sakura to see." Sasuke reached out and wiped the few tears that had managed to slide down Naruto's cheeks away gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke you don't know what this means to me...to have someone love me, other then Iruka your like the only one, and Iruka loves me like a brother....thank you Sasuke." Naruto sniffed and let Sasuke wipe the last of his hears from his face.  
  
"Its ok Naruto don't worry its ok now that we are together don't be sad, I love you." Sasuke murmured to him giving his hand another squeeze.  
  
Sakura holding the ramen climbed the stairs slowly trying hard not to spill any, when she reached the door to the room she stopped outside it to compose herself before she went in. Then she heard the voices coming from the room, it sounded like Naruto "to have someone that loves me...." "Thank you Sasuke" there was a pause and Sasuke answered "Now that we are together..." "I love you."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing; inner Sakura was even shocked into silence for once. The bowl of ramen crashed to the floor and she heard the door open. Sasuke was looking at her standing in the hallway a puzzled expression on his face. If Sakura was really paying attention she would have noted he was betraying emotion at all but after hearing that touching speech she couldn't think properly. Sasuke, the guy no girl could resist was gay, and he and Naruto were....  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore her brain was going crazy and her eyes rolled back in her head before she fainted. Her last thought was that she was going to kill Naruto, Sasuke couldn't be gay!  
  
Sasuke watched in shock as Sakura passed out, and then he cursed loudly she must have heard him and Naruto.... 


	9. chap 9

Author: o here we go again another chap, im having fun wat bout yall? This fanfic eats up a lot of my time but at least I aint bored huh? Well thank everyone that is nice and leaves reviews I love u guys hehe anyways i think ill mak some interesting things happen this chap? Yar I think so, and if u didn't notice I hate Sakura and I also apologize for spelln her name wrong. Anyways here so be the next chap from messa to ussa hehe.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Naruto was sitting up in the bed again as best he could being in such a weak state. He looked at Sasuke an eyebrow raised in question. Sasuke walked over towards him dragging the unconscious girl behind him carelessly.  
  
Sasuke was pissed off but he tried as best he could to keep from lashing out at his love. "She must have heard us just now...I'm so stupid I didn't even sense her until it was to late!" Sasuke let go of her hand and her unconscious body thumped to the ground rather roughly.  
  
"She also spilled your ramen all over the floor so I'll need to make you some more." Sasuke looked apologetically at Naruto before he went on. "You can wait a while longer right?"  
  
Naruto tried to give Sasuke his best smile but he felt really weak. "Yes of course I can wait for you bastard." He threw in the insult just to show Sasuke that he was ok.  
  
Sasuke sighed in what was more like his usual manner and smirked before replying "You can of course eat off of the floor...dobe" Sasuke grinned when Naruto grimaced. And he glanced down at the girl on the floor once before leaving the room to make more ramen. It was going to be such a pain in the ass to clean up the ramen stains on the floor and Sasuke wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Naruto plopped down into the blankets when Sasuke finally closed the door he hadn't wanted to show any weakness to the other boy, one thing that would probably never change between the two of them. He lay there shaking slightly and thinking about all the things that had happened in such a short time, Sasuke and him...admitting their feelings for each other, learning that they were linked, and Naruto living with Sasuke it was all so weird and different but Naruto couldn't help but like it all the same.  
  
Naruto propped himself on his elbow again and glanced at Sakura who was still lying on the floor in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. He couldn't believe he had had feelings for the pink haired girl once. It made him shiver to think about it so he didn't.  
  
Naruto also however didn't want to think of what Sakura would do to him when she woke up, which Naruto scolded himself but wished would never happen. Sakura would most likely tell the whole village and she would probably taunt them, and of course try and kill him, Naruto.  
  
Naruto was momentarily annoyed by Sasuke because everyone would blame Naruto that Sasuke had turned out to be well...gay. Naruto would be accused of using some evil fox demon power and seducing Sasuke.  
  
Naruto was struck by a terrible thought, what if Sasuke didn't want people to know about them because he was embarrassed, what if he didn't want Naruto anymore because he didn't like what people said about them...  
  
Naruto realized he was close to the edge of panic and he quickly pulled back. Just then the door swung open and Sasuke strode in with a tray of steaming ramen in his hand. Naruto perked up at the smell and Sasuke smiled a wonderfully beautiful smile at him.  
  
Sasuke walked into the room with the ramen and smiled when he saw Naruto looking at it in longing. Sasuke knew that even if Naruto loved him, his stomach would always be a close second but Sasuke didn't mind.  
  
Sasuke had almost completely forgotten about Sakura but the sight of her crumpled body on the ground near Naruto's bad angered him. When she woke up...Sasuke blinked not wanting to ruin the mood by thinking murderous thoughts.  
  
The bedside table was empty so Sasuke slid the tray onto it, Naruto waited until the tray touched the table before grabbing a bowl from it. Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto attacked the ramen with enthusiasm.  
  
Sasuke was picking qt his ramen when he heard Naruto finish his, with a loud slurp. Sasuke grimaced in affection and then smirked at Naruto when he glanced rather shyly at Sasuke's barely touched bowl of ramen.  
  
Sasuke gestured with his free hand to the bowl of ramen he held, and Naruto gave him a pleading look. Naruto's complexion had improved and Sasuke was in a good mood so he decided to play around a bit.  
  
Naruto's face split into a big grin when he say Sasuke intended to give the ramen to him, but his smile became slightly nervous when Sasuke collected another chopstick full of ramen. Sasuke then moved the bowl and chopsticks closer to Naruto, who not realizing Sasuke's game reached out to take them.  
  
He hadn't of course expected Sasuke to pull away the ramen so when he did Naruto looked bewildered. Sasuke then extended the ramen once more indicating for Naruto to open his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke moved the chopsticks towards him.  
  
Sasuke chuckled when Naruto obeyed, comprehension finally dawning on his face. He happily let Sasuke feed him until there was only one chopstick full left. Naruto opened his mouth again waiting for Sasuke to deposit the ramen into his mouth. Sasuke however didn't oblige him; instead he moved it closer to his own mouth.  
  
Sasuke watched with anticipation as Naruto leaned forward trying to intercept the ramen before Sasuke could eat it. Naruto's face came closer and closer until the ramen filled chopsticks where the only thing between their lips.  
  
That was when Sasuke pulled the chopsticks out from between them. Naruto confused by this couldn't stop moving forward until he had pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke had been anticipating this and he was ready, he could feel Naruto responding to his kiss despite the confused state he was in. When Naruto finally pulled up Sasuke was pleased that he had thought up this plan.  
  
Naruto grinned again and then seeing that Sasuke had let the chopsticks fall to the ground while they had been...kissing he smacked the other boy lightly on the back of the head. "You wasted precious ramen!" Naruto sounded comically offended and Sasuke stuck out his tongue....Sasuke stuck out his tongue? Naruto blinked in surprise Sasuke was so much then he let people think, Naruto the felt a stupid sense of pride that Sasuke was his.  
  
Just then Sakura moaned from the floor, she was stirring slightly and Sasuke glared at her. She was ruining another good moment, Sasuke was livid with anger and he quickly stood placing the ramen bowl on the tray before stepping in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't look at him as he lifted her up from the ground roughly by the collar of her red training cloths. He shook her hard and then took her to a chair in the middle of the room. She finally glanced up at him, her eyes were filled with tears and she just sat there.  
  
Naruto was amazed that she hadn't launched herself at him the second she woke up, and then he sighed in relief, Sasuke was going to take care of him. Naruto could only see Sasuke's back but he could tell from the way he was standing that Sasuke was pissed off. Naruto decided to get out of bed and he went to go stand next to Sasuke.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand the silence and both of the boys combined glares. She started crying, and then sobbing said to Sasuke "What did he do to you Sasuke-kun? Why did you say that?" Sakura couldn't say anymore because she was now crying very hard.  
  
Sasuke stepped closer and grabbed her chin lifting her head up roughly so she was looking directly at him. "Naruto has done nothing to me but return my love, and if you mean to ask me why I told him I love him its because I do love him." Sasuke was looking strait into her eyes and was speaking with a calm clearance that made every word sink in.  
  
"You Sakura-chan will be lucky if you ever experience this kind of love, but if it makes you feel better I wish you luck, but I would really appreciate it you kept this to yourself for now, me and Naruto will make sure to announce it when we see fit." Sakura could only nod she felt like her whole world had been turned upside down and then been shaken up until she couldn't think strait.  
  
Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom, where he silently cleaned her up; it wouldn't be good if she showed up back home like this. Then he led her down stairs, Naruto following the whole time, and to the front door. He opened it and shoved Sakura out it, not expecting the person that she stumbled into and fell to the ground in a heap with. 


	10. chap 10

Author: wow I didn't think I was goin to write a chapter to night but I guess I am neways! Haha thank every1 again for the reviews of course sniff there all nice so far that doesn't mean I want a flame though! Haha im really sorry to those that don't like what happens in this chap because it was almost to in the morning when I wrote this and I was tired, that also brings me to apologize for any grammar mistakes that might appear I can barly type strait haha . I love Iruka !!!  and Sasuke and Naruto forever haha I love that pairing so much ! I cant get over it me and my friend jus love it so much we always talk bout it haha! I was looking at some sasunaru fanart while thinking wat to write and I found some really kawaii ones! Anyways please review my story and don't get 2 mad at me!

Disclaimer: if Naruto was mine I wouldn't have to write fan fiction

Chapter 10

            Kakashi hadn't been expecting the door to open before he turned the knob and he also hadn't been expecting Sakura to be shoved into him. So when the door opened and Sakura was shoved out roughly by someone that appeared to be Sasuke, Kakashi lost his balance and fell.

            This was embarrassing enough but the girl fell on top of him making it so he couldn't get up. Kakashi grunted as Sakura's full weight can to rest on his back and he shoved her off rather quickly. Kakashi then sprung to his feet and he could here Sakura thump down to the ground with shocked gasp.

            Kakashi turned then to the two boys standing in the door way and frowned. Sasuke and Naruto were standing close together huddled in the door way, Naruto waved a hesitant hand at Kakashi and Sasuke started at him blankly. Kakashi then turned and looked at the girl who was sitting in the road staring off blankly into space, as if in shock.

            Kakashi placed his fists on his hips and then turned a stern gaze back to the two boys that had obviously done some thing extreme to have upset Sakura. Naruto's face didn't hide a single thing; it was as if bright red arrows were pointing in his direction flashing 'guilty'. Sasuke however was as calm and composed as usual his posture however announced to Kakashi that the boy was on edge.

            "So…what did you do this time Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a causal manner but there was a hint of warning in his eyes. Kakashi noticed with surprise that as he said this Naruto stiffened out of his relaxed stance and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, wondering he had said that had set off the blond.

            "We haven't done anything that is important to you Kakashi-sensei; Sakura just was unfortunate enough to stick her nose into something that it wasn't meant to be stuck into." Sasuke answered for Naruto in a calm voice that betrayed no emotion.

            Sasuke looked at Naruto and his gaze flickered for a second as he looked the other boy over. "You should be resting Naruto." Sasuke said it simply but Kakashi being the elite ninja he was picked up a tone of concern in the boys voice.

            Kakashi didn't like to be ignored so he cleared his throat, this won him Sasuke and Naruto's attention back but the dazed girl at his feet made no move to acknowledge that she had heard him. Kakashi didn't like the way things were looking, he had been on his way here when Sakura's mom had stopped him and asked him if he knew where Sakura was. She explained that the girl had said she was going to visit Sasuke and that had been hours ago. Kakashi hadn't let the confusion he had felt show on his face as he calmly told Sakura's mom not to worry.

            But arriving at Sasuke's house only to be first knocked over and then ignored left Kakashi feeling even more confused then before.

            "I'm serious guys Sakura's mother is worried that her daughter hasn't come home and then you give me this none of your business bull shit!" Kakashi glared at the two boys again and Naruto squirmed but Sasuke just stood there looking at Kakashi.

            Kakashi sighed, he was letting himself get angry and that would never get him anywhere so with lack of anything better to do he bent down and helped the unsteady Sakura to her feet.

            He threw her arm around his neck and helped her stand, before turning serious eyes to the two boys AGAIN. This time he wasn't into playing around, he was going to get a damn answer.

            "So Sasuke since you seem to be the talkative one today tell me what happened that upset Sakura so much?" Kakashi could see that Sasuke had noticed he wasn't playing anymore but Kakashi could still see a stubborn reluctance at tell him what had happened.

            "She was eavesdropping on us," Sasuke indicated himself and Naruto "and she heard something that she didn't like, its no big deal." Sasuke shrugged and glanced at Naruto again.

            Kakashi looked from one to the other trying to guess what could have possibly disturbed the pink hair so badly that she was in a state of shock.

            Kakashi was out of ideas so he asked the most obvious question. "And what was it she heard that she didn't like?" Kakashi was surprised at Sasuke's violent reaction to the question.

            Sasuke turned he back to his sensei and then replied in a cold voice "That is also none of your business, this is between me and Naruto only, and don't think your going to get anything out of Sakura either, she wont say a word." Sasuke caught Naruto's gaze and he winked before pointing to the stairs. The meaning was plain enough and Naruto walked to the stairs and quickly climbed them. Sasuke then turned to his sensei again.

            "As you just said Kakashi-sensei Sakura's mother is worried about her you should probably help her home, I don't think she could make it on her own." Sasuke stood in the door way and watched his sensei give him a weird look and then Kakashi preformed a vanishing spell and he and Sakura where gone in a puff of smoke.

            Sasuke knew he had been rude to his teacher and he suspected Kakashi would be back later to question him and Naruto farther. Sasuke sighed and climbed the stairs slower then Naruto had and when he reached the top he headed to him room instead of the room he and Naruto had shared the other night. Night, it was already almost night time again and the sun was setting quickly over the western horizon.

            Sasuke sighed and sat on his bed felling lonely for some reason now that Naruto wasn't there in the room with him. Sasuke hadn't really realized until recently how much he liked Naruto's presence and how much fun he had arguing with the blond. People saw them as rivals and they acted like rivals in public….but when they where alone, now and before yesterday…they had always been able to relax and get along or at least they didn't threaten to kill each other every five minutes.

            Sasuke felt him then, behind the door leaning against it as if trying to get the courage to open the door. Sasuke grinned to himself and he got up slowly making no noise as he crept to the door. Naruto was sagged against it and when Sasuke pulled it open Naruto caught off guard stumbled backwards and into the waiting arms of Sasuke.

            Sasuke hadn't thought he was going to catch Naruto completely off guard so when Naruto fell on him in full force he knocked Sasuke off his feet. They landed in a heap on Sasuke's bedroom floor.  Even though Naruto weighed a little he had still managed to pin Sasuke to the ground.

            Naruto blushed a deep crimson and tried to scramble off of Sasuke apologizing for falling on him but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him down to lie next to him.

            The main different between Sasuke's room and the other rooms in the house was that Sasuke's ceiling was taking up largely by a window. Sasuke and Naruto seemed content to stare out the window into the darkening sky and then Sasuke reached out his hand towards Naruto's.

            Naruto noticed and clasped Sasuke's hand in his own before they both returned their gaze to the sky.

            Sasuke broke the silence finally "So what did you come here for?" Sasuke turned his head slightly so he could look at Naruto.

            "I wanted to watch the sky….and I wanted to be with you…" Naruto also turned his head and he and Sasuke smiled at each other.

            Sasuke then sat up and slowly stood up walking to his bed and then he sat on it. Naruto had sat up to and was looking at Sasuke. Sasuke patted a place next to him and Naruto got up and came to sit next to him.

            Sasuke wrapped a blanket around them and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest cradling the smaller boy in his lap. Naruto snuggled into his arms and sighed in contentment.

            Sasuke rested his head in Naruto's hair taking in his smell eagerly. Even if tomorrow changed everything Sasuke would remember this moment for the rest of his life as one of his best moments.

            Meanwhile…

            Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura's house and then he knocked on the door. Sakura's mom opened the door and she smiled when she saw Kakashi with Sakura.

            Making up a quick excuse Kakashi handed over Sakura to her mother. "Ahh she's just tired out from today…she'll be fine tomorrow, with a little rest." Kakashi winked and then used his vanishing spell again. He had to talk to someone who knew Naruto and Sasuke because he needed some information quickly.


	11. chap 11

Author: wahhh I cant stop it with the fluffyness I love it to damn much! (dies from the kawaiiness) ahhh its so sweet I love to read fluffy sasunaru fanfics and look at everybodies cute fanart! If you are nice and no a good fanart site I might have over looked then plz tell me! Haha anyways im SO damn sry for that uneventful 10th chap! I was written it really early in the morning say round 1. and I didn't finish until 4 so im SORRY I was so damn tired I just had to finish it haha so im hopeing more will happen in this chap and everyone will forgive me haha anyways did I mention I love Iruka ? well I do so u cant have him hes my one and only precious! I was watchin the last samurai last night and that's why I started so late but it's a good movie haha the ninjas got pwned though! Wats up with that? Haha ne ways GO NINJAS hehe ok ima stop now!  
  
Disclaimer: belong to me Naruto does not! Yoda roxs hehe  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Iruka was sitting in his living room reading a text book thinking of the next days lesson plans when he heard someone banging on the door. Iruka sighed and placed everything aside slowly not wanting to mix anything up. The door was shaking as the person outside banged on it repeatedly.  
  
Iruka walked unhurriedly across the room to the door pausing to let the next knocking wave start. Then he pulled the door open quickly grabbing the persons fist before it could do him damage.  
  
Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise when the door suddenly swung open and his fist lowered to bang on it again. Fearing that he would hit Iruka, Kakashi tried to stop but Iruka caught his hand and stopped it. Kakashi's eye curved in an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Hi there Iruka how are you doing?" Kakashi asked in a casual manner he knew for a fact Iruka was still angry at him for not telling him about Naruto so he was treading lightly.  
  
Iruka let go of Kakashi's fist and then in a cool voiced asked "What can I do for you Kakashi-sensei? I'm sure there is someone of higher status that can help you better then a regular academy teacher." Iruka glared at him not bothering to hide that he was annoyed.  
  
Kakashi grimaced, Iruka's words hit home, making Kakashi feel extremely dumb and guilty. The last fight they had gotten into of course was over Naruto and the rest of the team. Kakashi had wanted them to do something that Iruka didn't think they were ready for and Kakashi had told Iruka that they were no longer his students and that they were already on the same level as him.  
  
Kakashi prepared himself for giving an apology, something he rarely did and especially not to anyone of lower rank. Kakashi chuckled and hoped Iruka would be happy he was the only one Kakashi had apologized to of lower rank.  
  
When Kakashi opened his mouth to start the painful process Iruka stopped him by holding up a hand and shaking his head. Kakashi went on anyways oblivious that Iruka was trying to stop him; he just wanted to get this over with. "Iruka-sensei...I'm sorry I said those things about you, I guess being the kind of person you are you don't realize that everyone in this village has respect for you including me, and I also don't think you realize that you are in fact a very good ninja. I even think that if you had wanted to you could have become a jonin." Kakashi finished, his eye blankly staring at Iruka.  
  
Iruka had listened to the whole thing politely like he always did and it surprised him that Kakashi thought that he could have been an elite ninja. Iruka sighed when Kakashi finished and he looked Kakashi dead in the eye. "What do you want to know about Naruto, Kakashi? That's the only thing that you would need my help with." Iruka wasn't into playing games right now and he already knew what Kakashi must be after.  
  
"Don't waste time do you eh Iruka?" Kakashi sighed and then shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Iruka noticed this and he moved away from the door gesturing Kakashi in, then after Kakashi went in he closed the door.  
  
Kakashi had taken a seat across from where Iruka had been sitting and making lesson plans, and Iruka returned to his place amid the piles of paper work. Once making sure that the rustle of paper work was at an end Kakashi who had collected his thoughts in that short time was prepared to speak.  
  
"Tell me about Naruto and Sasuke could you? What you have observed from their time in the academy and even now..." Kakashi looked at Iruka to see if Iruka was catching on. Iruka, Kakashi was happy to see was in fact getting the point.  
  
"So you want me to tell you if I think Naruto and Sasuke may be....erm a couple?" Iruka asked the question bluntly and Kakashi's eye widened for a moment in surprise.  
  
Iruka laughed and then as if talking to himself said, "I thought everyone could see that..." Iruka looked up when Kakashi made a choking noise.  
  
"What do you mean? You knew they were 'together' and you didn't tell anyone?" Kakashi was outraged that Iruka had realized something about his students before he had.  
  
Iruka was smiling slightly and then he said in a quiet voice, "No they haven't been a couple for very long, probably since yesterday or the day before, but the attraction towards each other is and has been very obvious for a while." Iruka smiled as if proud of the news that Naruto had found somebody for him, he looked so much like an older brother.  
  
Kakashi couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face  
under the mask. Everyone was just so weird here; even he thought self conscientiously was himself. Kakashi awkwardly got up and motioned Iruka to stay seated when he tried to get up as well.  
  
"I think I can find the door, thanks for enlightening me Iruka- sensei, I really meant what I said before." With a wave he was out the door and gone before the door could swing shut with a bang.  
  
Iruka muttered about how rude Kakashi was, but it only made him laugh. He gave the bookwork an overwhelmed glance and decided that tomorrow he was going to take his student outside and teach them about the history of the great hidden leaf village!  
  
Three strangers walked down the main road of the Konoha village. It was dark but by the way the three were dressed anyone looking out of their window would have been able to tell they weren't from here.  
  
One of the boys stopped at the end of the road, his comrades stopped as well. He was obviously their leader but the other two still kept a slight distance between them and him.  
  
The leader stood there in the road thinking, he had looked like a gourd on his back and when a bar of light from an opening door slide across his face his eyes where heavily outlined in black. He had no eye brows, red hair and a character tattooed over his right eye. He of course was Gaara from the hidden sand village.  
  
His teammates Kankuro, and Temari stood silently watching the village occasionally glancing at him.  
  
"We will split up and observe the village, each take a different direction and don't get caught alright? We will announce ourselves when we have completed our observations, meet back in that clearing when the sun rises. When he saw both of his teammates nod he turned and started towards the western side of town. His thoughts focused instantly on what he liked to do best....and that was killing.  
  
Kakashi appeared in front of the dark house, all the lights were off but the front door was unlocked. He opened it and snuck in making no sound, and climbed the stairs. Kakashi checked first in the room Naruto had been in earlier, finding it empty he decided to look for Sasuke's room.  
  
Sasuke's room was not hard to find and he stood outside the door for a moment before opening it as quietly as possible. Kakashi slipped into the room and was surprised by what he saw. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting together, with Naruto cuddled up into Sasuke's arms.  
  
Neither of the boys had noticed Kakashi yet because they were looking at the sky overhead. Kakashi was too surprised to move and when Sasuke turned his head. Kakashi forgot to move.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke just looked at Kakashi blankly; he was standing there watching them. Then Sasuke unwound himself from around Naruto and stood to face his sensei. Sasuke opened his mouth about to say something rather unwise but Naruto stopped him.  
  
Kakashi blinked and then his eye curved in a smile, they were meant for each other. "Sasuke, Naruto...I hoped you two could get along having to spend three months together but I'm happy that you two can do even better then that, I'm sorry I interrupted your moment, have a good night." Kakashi winked and then disappeared again in a puff of smoke.  
  
Sasuke sighed "He went to Iruka; you can tell only Iruka I think would have really noticed." Sasuke sat down again and Naruto lay down next to him.  
  
"Ah ha Kakashi-sensei really is perverted!" Naruto said laughing "Did you see him wink after he said good night?"  
  
Sasuke smacked Naruto lightly on the back of the head and Naruto smirked. Sasuke lay down next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the other boy. They fell asleep like this frozen in their warm embrace not bothering to hide anything.  
  
Gaara checked every house using his sand eye to peek into rooms without windows. The people in everyone were getting last minute things taken care of and then going to sleep. He found the houses of some Anbu but decided to wait a while so he could kill them later.  
  
In one house he had found had a pink haired girl, she was soundly asleep but Gaara could hear her mumbling and tossing and turning. Gaara felt that he would see her again and soon, so he left.  
  
Finally the sun was about to rise when Gaara came to one of the largest houses in the whole village. He sent his sand eye into an open window on the second floor. Gaara was then given a view of a bedroom with a large window in the ceiling, there were two people sleeping in the large bed, from then he also had the feeling that he was going to meet then again soon. His sand eye did a quick sweep of the house and then he called it back, there was no need for it any longer that day.  
  
Gaara walked through the streets slowly towards the forest hoping he might get lucky and provoke a fight, he really felt like killing someone. Unfortunately for him no one challenged him and when he reached the clearing his teammates where already there waiting to report, they had some interesting news.... 


	12. chap 12

Author: I'm sorry that I did not update yesterday or the day b4 or the day b4...I was thinking of wat to rite and I was kinda stumped . So I went to eat thai food wit my fam and it was good then I had a smoothie yummy! Neways I also was watching rotk (yes it does have that bastard in it grrr!) and I was really pissed off the Lakers lost to the damn Pistons booooooooooooooo! Pistons suck grrr (Lakers should have won!) and if ur wonderin I liked the Lakers before they wom recently so I don't just go 4 them bcuz every1 likes them. Then after every thing I was tired so I watched underworld then read Naruto mangas on the comp till 5 in the morning! So im bak today wit chap 12! Yay...maybe give me more reviews hahahahahhah they keep me motivated! Was chap 11 really that bad?  
  
Disclaimer: I love iruka ne ways I don't love or own Naruto! Haha I wish I owned Iruka though! (wishful expression)  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfiction will NOT follow the official manga storyline by Masashi Kishimoto! Though it does contain som information from the manga.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kankuro sniffed the air; it was almost daylight and their leader should be arriving soon. He had found out some interesting information while scouting. He had also located a few people that would no doubt be in the Chunin exam, which was one of the reasons they were here.  
  
Kankuro had seen many Anbu in the village and they seemed to have potential but he knew they were nothing compared to Gaara. Gaara was...there were no other words for it...the best. No one could touch Gaara because of the sand that protected him; he also had some elite Jutsu, like the sand coffin, which quickly took out enemies.  
  
Gaara was also a monster...Kankuro knew it would sound weird if he told anyone that, but it was completely true. Gaara was a monster. Gaara had transformed into his demon form once when Kankuro was there and he still had nightmares about that time.  
  
Temari nudged Kankuro out of his musing and then signaled that Gaara was coming. Kankuro snapped to attention as Gaara walked into the clearing. Gaara nodded to them and Temari stepped up to give her observations. She had seen nothing out of the ordinary, just a lot of villagers and a mixture of Genin and Chunin and an occasional Jonin.  
  
When Temari stopped Kankuro knew it was his turn. "I saw a lot of Genin and Chunin, I also saw some Anbu and I think I spotted the mirror ninja, Kakashi," he said. Gaara merely blinked but Kankuro noted that he didn't expect that.  
  
"I also saw nothing out of the ordinary, this village has potential but if could easily be crushed." Gaara tightened a fist and Kankuro straightened even more. Gaara got restless when he wasn't able to kill someone for a few days and it had been almost a week since Gaara had gotten a kill. "You guys go find shelter I have something I need to take care of first." With that Gaara disappeared back into the forest. Kankuro looked in that direction for a while, pitying the person that got in Gaara's way this morning.  
  
Gaara started a lap around the city, making notes of the village defenses. He made sure to memorize the weakness and the potential breaching points. He was itching for a fight so he didn't bother to stay well hidden.  
  
Just when he was about to give up on the village sentinels he found himself surrounded. So...he thought, I though I felt something, these ninjas will be fun to kill. There were four of them surrounding him and they all looked quite unremarkable. Gaara sighed. He had hoped that Kakashi might have shown up, these lesser ninjas would just have to do.  
  
Gaara smiled and crossed his arms, looking bored and completely relaxed. The other nins stopped coming and the one directly in front of him started to question him.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business in the hidden leaf village?" the nin waited for an answer and when he didn't receive one he took a step closer. "If you don't answer the questions then we will be forced to capture you." Gaara made no answer and the guard nodded to the others, who by the sound of it were drawing weapons.  
  
"Put away your weapons if you want to live," Gaara offered, knowing they wouldn't accept it. He heard one of the nins behind him snicker, and that made him smirk. This was going to be fun.  
  
Finally one of the nins threw a shuriken at him and the sand immediately created a shield blocking the shuriken from reaching Gaara. Then two others kicked at the same time from both sides. The sand blocked them. The ninja in front of him was worried now and Gaara was annoyed that this was all that there was to challenge him.  
  
Oh well, he thought and then started a seal shouting "Sand shurikens!" The shurikens whooshed out from all sides and struck their targets with satisfying thunks. One of the ninjas fell, blood gurgling from a shuriken embedded in his throat.  
  
The other three were clutching minor wounds and circling him again. One of them started seal and then shouted "Fireball Jutsu!" the fireball came speeding towards him but the sand easily blocked it.  
  
"You guys are really weak...I think I'll KILL you now." With that Gaara send three tendrils of sand snaking towards each of the remaining ninjas. One of them tried to run but the sand twisted around his ankles, tripping him. The sand then quickly engulfed then, but before it had completely encased them all one managed to scream in panic. Gaara was disappointed; was this all the leaf had to offer?  
  
"Soon you will have blood again mother...even though they are weak at least it's blood..." Gaara held up his hand and then quickly closed his fist. One of the many slits in the sandy coffins spurted out blood in great showers. The blood rained on Gaara and he smiled again. He loved the blood...It was so nice to kill people; it was the reason that he liked to live so well. He couldn't wait till he could meet some better competition, which was why he was here in the first place; it was time for the Chunin exams.  
  
Iruka was standing at the foot of the mountain, looking up at the four great faces of the village. The first, second, and fourth Hokages were dead, but the third one still lived. He was explaining how each had had an impact on the village.  
  
The first and the second had founded the village and helped it become was it was currently, the fourth...had defeated the nine tails fox demon. Iruka was solemn when he talked about this, since it was the nine tails that had murdered his family. The kids were silent during this part because most of them, well all of them knew and felt sorry for their sensei because a lot of them had also lost family members to the demon.  
  
Iruka tried to lighten the mood by saying "The past and former Hokages have lived to protect this village and they love and have loved everyone in it. As an example look at the fourth, who died after defeating the fox demon. He lived to protect the village and he died protecting it until he last breath. One day perhaps one of you will be Hokage. One of his students raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Iruka asked the little girl.  
  
"Will you be the next Hokage?" she looked up at him shyly. "You're a great teacher Iruka-sensei!"  
  
Iruka blinked and then laughed, "No I don't think that I will be the next Hokage, but you never know...." Iruka trailed off and smiled again.  
  
"I'm going to be the Hokage one day, right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto dropped out of a tree and landed near Iruka. He was closely followed by Sasuke, who looked bored as usual but when he saw Iruka looking at him his eyes betrayed him by flicking a quick glance at Naruto.  
  
Iruka smiled a small smile and then turned to his class again, but he did catch Sasuke's frown out of the corner of his eye. "These are my former students, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." He looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was beaming at the children and Sasuke was still frowning at Iruka.  
  
Iruka was dismayed when he saw a couple of his girl students were eyeing Sasuke and whispering to each other. The Konohamaru, the current Hokage's grandson, spoke up. "Naruto you won't be Hokage, I will even though you are out leader!"  
  
Naruto walked over to Konohamaru and whacked him on the back of the head. Konohamaru landed on his face with a muffled yelp. Sasuke, who had followed Naruto, frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was just kidding leader no need to get angry!" The boy on the ground got up unsteadily and then Naruto grabbed his shoulders and pulled him the rest of the way up. He beamed down at the kid.  
  
"One day I will become the Hokage, and then everyone will have to recognize me!" He raised a fist in the air and then looked around. Everyone was staring at him, he lowered his fist.  
  
The girl that had asked Iruka if he was going to be the next Hokage giggled. "You're too silly to be Hokage!"  
  
So all the Hokage's have to be serious old guys?" Naruto was glaring daggers at the little girl who was now hiding behind Iruka.  
  
"Naruto honestly there's no need to beat up my students because you can't fight anything else, and besides the fourth wasn't old," Iruka was only slightly annoyed by his former students behavior, he was used to it by now and anyways Naruto was special to him, like a little brother that always got in trouble.  
  
Naruto was looking bummed and Iruka felt bad that he had said that. Iruka smiled then when he got an idea. "How about some ramen?" Iruka was grinning now because he could see Naruto's look of delight. "My treat, you come too Sasuke-kun, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay schools out for today don't forget your homework!" Iruka yelled out the last because most of the students had rushed off already, He turned to Naruto and Sasuke grinning again. "Okay let's go!" Naruto took the lead and Sasuke followed him, Iruka fell into place beside Sasuke.  
  
He glanced over at the boy who was watching Naruto with a foreign expression on his face...It was an expression of...Iruka couldn't really say. When they reached the ramen shop Naruto sat down and Sasuke immediately took the seat next to him. Iruka say on the other side of Naruto and then ordered ramen for all of them. They spent the next few hours eating ramen and talking, they even got Sasuke to join the conversation after Naruto glared at the shop owner's daughter until she left. 


	13. chap 13

Author: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! Its because im at my grandmas house and I cant always get to the comp neways I hope people will keep reading this fic cuz I think the conclusion is coming up soon. I might be starting another fic about sasunaru and I wanted to no what people would say to that! I love the people that give me nice reviews thank you for them. I never really thought about how much authors liked reviews until I started to write my own fic and now im like begging for then it must be karma….o well!

Disclaimer: I own not that which is Naruto

            **If you want a specific pairing put into the story just leave me a review and if a lot of people want that pairing I'll try and add it!**

Chapter 13

            When it came time for the store to close Iruka slung his arms around Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders steering then away from the shop and in the direction of Sasuke's house. There was an uneasy silence now Iruka waited until they were half way to Sasuke's house before talking.

            "Well you know with this link thing…are you guys comfortable with it?" he waited expecting Naruto to answer but when Sasuke did he was surprised.

            "We can handle it I think…you see we get along just fine." Sasuke smiled…actually smiled.

            "That I can see…" Iruka grinned and looked at Naruto, who was blushing. Iruka then stopped walking and the two boys stopped as well. Well I need to get home and plan lessons and I know that you Naruto need to get some rest so I'll see you guys soon maybe."

            "Yeah we'll see you soon sensei! Thanks for the ramen today it was fun." He nudged Sasuke and Sasuke smiled a small smile that was barely noticeable.

            "I also thank you Iruka-sensei if Naruto says he'll see you again then I guess I will too, I had a good time." Sasuke moved closer to Naruto filling the space Iruka had made between them.

            That was how Iruka left them standing side by side in the darkness. When he opened the door to his house it was dark and empty, he sighed another night of lesson plans and grading papers all alone trapped in his seemingly endless solitude…

            Sasuke looked at Naruto as Iruka walked away, Naruto was staring at Iruka's back with an expression of love and respect Sasuke felt…jealous even though he knew Naruto didn't love Iruka in _that _way.

            "He saved me…" Sasuke gave him a puzzled look. "Iruka I mean…he saved me from…losing my will to live…." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and held out his hand. Which Sasuke took it was dark now and no one would see. Or that's what they thought.

            Sakura had been following them all day and had sat silently on the ramen shacks roof as she watched Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka have a wonderful time talking and eating. She was still slightly in shock from the day before and she tried to ignore the small gestures of affection the two boys shared.

            Sakura always thought that she would win Sasuke's heart and now to see that another held it in the palm of their hand made her livid with rage. How could Naruto do this to her? How could he possibly fall for the guy he knew she liked? Sakura was right when she thought that Naruto always got between her and Sasuke-kun.

            Sakura was thinking along these lines then she sensed someone standing on the roof next to her. When she turned around to look she couldn't help but take a step backwards.

            Before her stood a guy that looked to be around her age, he had red hair and green eyes. His eyes were anything but normal. They were framed darkly like a girl who had put to mush eyeliner on. The boy had a character on his forehead and he had no eye brows. His mouth formed a scowl and he looked like he was pissed off at everything.

            While she was staring at him Gaara noticed it was the same girl he had seen the night before. Gaara wondered what she was doing up here watching what Gaara knew were her teammates. This brought him back to the reason he was here in the first place. Uchiha Sasuke was why Gaara was here watching, Gaara had found out that one of the two remaining ninjas of the Uchiha bloodline was here in this village and he had been excited that he would have a chance to crush him.

            Gaara wanted a chance to fight and Sasuke was the perfect thing, being of an advanced bloodline might make him worth killing. Gaara looked at Sasuke's companions in distaste; one was Umino Iruka who was a chunin and a teacher at the academy. The other was Uzumaki Naruto a loud boy that liked to play pranks and was in other words a waste of time.

            It took a few seconds to realize that the girl who he thought must be Haruno Sakura had said something.

            "Who are you?" Sakura asked the strange guy again and as a response he scowled at her.

            "It does not concern you who I am, because I don't care about you." Gaara said this simple sentence and then returned to watching Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't talking very much but Gaara caught all the side ways glances he threw Naruto's way…Gaara saw a glimpse of an unrecognizable emotion in Sasuke's eyes when ever he talked to Naruto. This puzzled him and he decided to keep that in mind.

            Gaara having seen enough to know that Sasuke wasn't that good was turning to leave when he noticed the pink haired Sakura still staring at him "……………" He frowned at her before taking off into the setting sun.

            Sakura watched after the strange boy and she felt a strange tug in her heart, that guy's expression the look in his eyes was the same as two others she knew. Naruto and Sasuke, that expression of deep loneliness and pain, Sakura thought back to the day before and remembered how happy Sasuke had looked as he stood by Naruto his slight relaxation in posture.

            Who was this guy and where did he come from? Why was he here on the roof of the ramen shop spying on her teammates and former sensei? Sakura shook her head and then looked back at the people that she had come to watch as well.

            They had gotten up and Iruka was steering them away from the shop his arms slung around Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulders. He wasn't speaking and Sasuke and Naruto were silent as well. Sakura was about to follow when somebody shoved her from behind. Sakura gave a muffled yelp as she tumbled off the roof just managing to land on her ass instead of her head. The girl that had pushed her leapt gracefully down and landed in a crouch beside her. It was Ino her friend/rival who had blonde hair and liked Sasuke too.

            "Hey big forehead, still trying to catch Sasuke-kuns eye?" Ino stood now and placed her hands on her hips. "You know I won't lose to you…what's wrong?" Ino had noticed that Sakura looked pale and preoccupied.

            Sakura took a deep breath and stood up brushing herself off. She sighed "I don't think either of us will have Sasuke…" Sakura couldn't finish because Ino quickly interrupted.

            "WHAT?!" Ino was yelling in Sakura's ear and making her wince, Ino choose not to notice though. "I don't know about you but I will certainly not give up on Sasuke-kun, I knew you would lose to me!"

            Sakura waited until she was sure Ino wasn't going to say anything else when she continued. "You won't want to go with him if you knew what I do; you would want to kill a certain somebody else…"

            Again Ino interrupted "What the fuck are you talking about…" she didn't finish because Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her rather roughly in to an ally. Ino's eyes widened and she was still trying to say something. When Sakura let go of her she was panting.

            "Now shut up and listen, I don't want to repeat anything because I don't want to say it in the first place." Sakura waited until she was sure Ino was indeed going to keep her mouth shut and then spat out the bad news. "Sasuke likes Naruto." Saying it made it feel more real and Sakura didn't really like that. She then looked to see how Ino was taking the news.

            Ino stared at Sakura for a while and then burst out laughing. "So….so you're trying to say that Sasuke not only likes guys but he likes NARUTO? Ino looked at Sakura waiting for her to say that she was just kidding, to say that Sasuke didn't like Naruto but Sakura only stood there with a mournful expression on her face.

            Ino screamed in rage and swung at Sakura who didn't dodge or move out of the way, her fist connected with Sakura's face and the pink haired girl stumbled "Your fucking lying right?" Ino looked at Sakura who was staring at her in disbelief shocked that Ino had hit her.

            "I'm not fucking lying about anything you bitch; I heard it from his own damn mouth right after I overheard him talking to Naruto and them saying that they loved each other!" Tears had started to form in Sakura's eyes and she couldn't help it when a few slipped out.

            Ino looked at her friend and then grabbed her arms pulling her up. "Come on I have an idea." Ino lead Sakura to a small tea shop that was still open and then ordered tea for both of them.

            Then something caught her eye, walking slowly past the little shop come Sasuke and Naruto. Ino squinted and gasped. In the failing light it was hard to make out that they were holding hands. So…Ino thought Sakura was really telling the truth, Ino couldn't believe it and she glanced at Sakura who was also watching the pair with eyes that were filling up again.

            Ino jumped up put of her seat and was heading for the door but Sakura grabbed her arm and held her back. She glared at Sakura and tried to tug her arm away.

            "No you can't, if Sasuke finds out you know he might kill me and you because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" Sakura was pleading but she kept back her tears.

            Ino looked outside again for Sasuke and Naruto but they were gone, cursing she ran into the street and collided with someone….


	14. chap 14

Author: hi every1 I haven't updated in like wat?.......FOREVER?! lol neways im really sorry I have not been able to use a comp 4 typing for a long time. I have been able to get on to read and review but not to write. Plus I also got into Diablo 2 lod again wich to me is very surprising. I ges I cant really blame everything on being away from a comp becuz I ges it also has to do wit me thinking of wat to do next in my story……im kinda stumped by I ges since I haven't done nething in a while I owe the people that want to read this a chap .  I also haven't been home for like a month or 2 so ive been kinda….blah but one last thing if u haven't read ne Dragonlance books then I suggest u do so they r very good. ( I love raistlin majere hes so kool -)

Disclaimer: I own Naruto in my dreams……..but not in real life T.T

Ps: Gaara is kinda ooc…..

Chapter 14

            Gaara recovered quickly, he hadn't been expecting to be trampled by an unknown person while following Sasuke and Naruto. He brushed off non-existent dirt as he calmly glared at the person who had run into him.

            It was a girl with long blond hair and she was looking at him with a startled expression on her face. He saw her glance down the street after Sasuke and Naruto's retreating back and then as if making up her mind she started after them.

            Gaara had been focusing on her when another person appeared and grabbed the other girl. Gaara looked at this new person in a moment of surprise, because they weren't new at all. It was the pink haired Sakura the girl he had seen spying on Naruto and Sasuke earlier. Gaara couldn't say he was surprised that she was here following Sasuke and Naruto.  

            It mattered little that they were here it was only an announce, Gaara turned his gaze to both of them and he glared at them before starting after Sasuke and Naruto again. He could feel their gazes on his retreating back and he shivered slightly, not from fear or foreboding but for then anticipation off kill these two announces when the time finally allowed.

            Sakura and Ino stood together momentarily forgetting about Sasuke as they stared at this stranger. Ino raised an eyebrow and then shivered. Sakura glanced at her rival and she too shivered. It was that guy again, and that glare it seem so hateful she was going to have to talk to Kakashi-sensei about this in the morning.

            Ino shook her head as if also shaking of a trance. "Who was that guy, he was so creepy!" Ino slumped slightly and the grabbed onto Sakura's elbow.

            Sakura fearing Ino was going to lead her after Sasuke again pulled back. Ino turned to glare at her and then realized what Sakura was thinking. "No I'm not going after Sasuke and…..and _him_, she spat not wanting to say Naruto's name "I'll just walk you home since I live near by." Ino grabbed her elbow again and this time Sakura let herself be lead off into the dark streets.

            When they reached Sakura's house Ino left her and started to walk the rest of the way to her house when Sakura called out to her. "Thanks Ino-pig, I'll see you tomorrow." She then quietly closed the door before Ino could answer.

            Ino murmured something about "big fore-heads" glaring one last time she whipped around walked the rest of the way home.

            Gaara having already forgotten about his earlier interruption was quietly following his prey. The pair he was watching was nearing a familiar large house on the edge of the village. It was familiar or course because Gaara had been there the night before.

            The whole time the two had been walking they had been silent, preferring to hold hands and walk together in silence. Gaara had been shocked when he realized that they were together and then he became pleased. If Sasuke harbored some emotional desire for Naruto then that was one of the best ways for Gaara to destroy him.

            The thought brought a shiver or pleasure to run down Gaara's spine. Emotion wounds hurt far worse then any mere physical wound ever could. Gaara knew this from experience, having been hated and feared by everyone even those that he thought had loved him, including his mother, father, and aunt.

            Gaara's frown if possible turned colder and more bitter, those memories brought forth feeling of hatred that were best left sealed. He hated and secretly envied anyone that loved someone else that in turn loved them back.

            Still musing Gaara didn't realize he was on the mansion grounds until he heard a door slam. Snapping out off his thoughts in an instance he slunk back into a shadow watching the lights in the house winked on and then off.

            Gaara crept around the house looking for the window he had looked in last night. Spying it on the second floor he proceeded to climb up to it, the light was on. Gaara looked around for Sasuke who knew slept here but he couldn't find him. The door was open and another light shown from under the door of another closed door, it must have been the bathroom.

            Gaara looked around from his perch and spied another window which he suspected looked into the bathroom. As he slid around the wall, a small voice in his head spoke. Why the hell am I here? I have already found what I needed to know, so why the fuck am I here?

            Gaara frowned in a slightly thoughtful way and then glanced in the window. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, a strange gurgle come from his throat and he flushed suddenly. Very embarrassed he turned from the window and tried to gain back he unruffled expression.

            Gaara soon become angry with himself, he couldn't calm down because when ever he did an image of what he had just seen flash in his mind. He ground his teeth in frustration and mental punished himself. He had to observe his enemy….yes that's what he had to do… Believing that this was a valid reason (not admitting to himself it was an excuse) he peered back into the window and he immediately flushed again. (A/N: watta perv!)

            Naruto was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, and Sasuke kneeled on the floor next to him. There was a thin line of blood on Naruto cheek and Sasuke was cleaning the wound with gentle hands.

Naruto had been messing around and in his slightly weak state had fallen down the stairs acquiring small bruises and this starch on his cheek. Sasuke had been worried but Naruto just laughed and started to stand, he had winced and then collapsed. Sasuke had then half carried him to the bathroom berating him the whole time.

Naruto expected him to leave him there to clean up himself but Sasuke had gently pushed him on to the toilet and then he had started to clean the cut. Naruto had fussed at Sasuke telling him he could do it himself but Sasuke had silenced him with a kiss, small and quick. This of course was the moment that Gaara had looked in. Naruto was silent after that but he had a small smile on his face.

Sasuke finally finished and Naruto stood helping Sasuke up. Sasuke scowled at him and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever there was none.

"You worried about me bastard" Naruto added bastard because playfully at the end, not in a mean way but he was so used to it, it had become a short of nickname.

"You wish dobe, if you die on me Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, AND the Hokage will kill me." Sasuke scowled using his own nickname for Naruto.

Naruto stuck his tongue and then pushed past Sasuke exited the bathroom and ran down the hall disappearing into Sasuke's room. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and followed the other boy down the hall.

Gaara seeing them depart moved back to the bedroom window, Naruto was hiding under the bed and Sasuke was now entering the room closing the door. Gaara's breath quickened and he couldn't turn away. ( A/N - perv!)

Sasuke walked around the bed and pulled Naruto out by the feet. Naruto giggled evilly and then flipped over and kicked Sasuke in the……

Sasuke groaned in pain and his knees buckled, he lay on the floor and gasped in pain. Naruto crawled around so he could see his face which was twisted in pain. Naruto grinned and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes. As he pulled his hand back Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. "Uhh…..Sasuke…." Naruto's face was screwed up in puzzlement.

"I was faking dobe you didn't kick me that hard." Sasuke was still pulling Naruto closer. Naruto had given up trying to break away and Sasuke transferred his hand to the back of Naruto's neck.

Naruto was breathing fast now and he could feel Sasuke's breath quicken as well. "You must not have much down there bastard….." He grinned wickedly and it widened slightly when he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke started laughing then and it startled Naruto, it wasn't the same as before and it excited and frightened him.

"You'll just have to find out wont you dobe?" Sasuke was the one that was grinning now and Naruto was blushing darkly.

"Perv………." Naruto couldn't finish because Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto jerked back and Sasuke stopped momentarily a hurt look on his face. Naruto felt bad so he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke.

Gaara couldn't look anymore and he suddenly felt to hot. He suddenly wanted to take Naruto away from Sasuke even more but now it was not only because he wanted to hurt him…o no it was more then that now, he wanted Naruto for himself….

Gaara peered in the window once more before he jumped down and headed back to the forest. The last thing he saw was Sasuke and Naruto still locked in a passionate kiss that made Gaara livid with rage and jealousy.

Sasuke was the one that broke off this time, he pulled away slowly and then he looked at Naruto who still had his eyes closed as if savoring the moment. Sasuke softly called his name and Naruto opened his eyes.

"You need some rest Naruto-chan." Sasuke grinned when Naruto became aware of what he had called him.

Naruto stuck out his tongue "You're the "chan" in out relationship…."


	15. chap 15

Author: hi every1 I ges u have noticed I havent been updateing as quickly as I was before….i jus never really have the chance = / neways I ges I got like 5 more updates after this 1….yes that mean ima end at 20 chaps! Woot wat a relief huh? Haha well im thinkning of wat my next story will be about it will either b a nejixgaara or a amiboshixsuboshi from fushigi yugi. Moving on…I jus finished the de Vinci code and wow it's a really good book ok that gotta b enuff since I no ppl don't read authors ramblings ne ways!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so there, jus get used to it since these ARE fanfics….

Chapter 15

            Sasuke couldn't help but to burst out laughing, Naruto was so adorable but sometimes he was just hilarious. Sasuke-chan? Some it just didn't sound right…Naruto was diffinetly a 'chan'.

            Naruto looked at him trying to read his reaction but instead of saying anything Sasuke kissed Naruto again. This caused Naruto to blush and Sasuke to start laughing again. "Your blushing dobe, I thought I was the 'chan'."

            "You are!" Naruto looked at Sasuke sheepishly a foxy grin on his face. He rolled over on the floor and then got gracefully to his feet. Sasuke remained sprawled on the floor for a few moments before he too got up with a little less graceful then Naruto.

            Sasuke looked around the room for Naruto and was puzzled when he couldn't find him, he had been there a second ago…

            Sasuke walked to the door and then turned around to survey his room. He glanced at the bed and then saw Naruto curled up in his blankets fast asleep. Sasuke groaned and slowly walked over to his bed and nudged Naruto. He did it again and Naruto stirred.

            "Stop it…leave me alone I need rest its good for me!" Naruto propped one eye open and looked at Sasuke in a not so sleepy way. "Go find another bed I'm staying right here.." with that Naruto closed his eyes and appeared to go asleep again.

            Sasuke had no intention of 'finding another bed' so he shoved Naruto over. "I guess we'll have to share again, even though its annoying cause you snore….." Sasuke heard Naruto snort and sit up slightly.

            "I do not!" Naruto glare at him and then plopped down among the covers again.

            Sasuke finally got comfortable and Naruto curled up next to him using Sasuke chest as his personal pillow. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was really asleep and this was impulse or if he was awake and doing it on purpose.

            Gaara sat on a tree stump a little away from the village and went over his plan again. He didn't see anything wrong with it but then he kept on telling himself to check again just in case.

            Last night after spying on Naruto and Sasuke Gaara had sat along time on this very same stump pondering what he could do that might win him Naruto and eventually he had found a plan. His brother and sister (the other sand nins) had come to join him for a while but then exhaustion took them and then went off to sleep.

            Gaara being possessed by an evil demon couldn't go to sleep in fear that he might be taken over hence the dark circles around his eyes.

            During the night he had finally come up with a plan and once his sibling woke he would put it into action. Gaara smiled to himself him would get Naruto and then chance to do his favorite thing in the world…killing.

            Sasuke woke to the familiar smell of Naruto's hair and realized his face was pressed into Naruto's golden locks. Sasuke had a sudden vision of Naruto dressed in a pink dress with his beautiful hair in curls. Sasuke snorted and tried to keep from laughing out loud and waking Naruto. Sasuke told himself he would have to visit a dress store sometime in the future.

            Naruto stirred against his chest and Sasuke pulled him closer and then glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock and they would have to leave for training soon. Sasuke gently unwrapped his arms from around Naruto and slipped from the bed. Naruto groaned and grabbed a pillow nestling against it.

            Sasuke supposed his earlier question was answered and he was slightly disappointed when he heard Naruto whisper his name and a smile came to his lips again.

            Closing the door quietly he went down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the water, he undressed and waited a minute for it to get hot before he stepped in and let the water run over his body.

            The hot water felt so good and Sasuke didn't want to get out, but he told himself that he had to take care of Naruto who wasn't just there because they were kind of going out now but that Naruto and him where linked and they had to stay near each other.

            Sasuke turned off the water and reached around searching for a towel, finding one he wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He smirked when he thought of how Naruto would react when Sasuke come back clad only in a towel.

            He opened the door and swaggered into the room where Naruto was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes again when he saw Sasuke waering only a towel enter the room.

            "Time to get up dobe we have to train today…" Sasuke smirked again when Naruto blushed, the reaction Sasuke had expected. Sasuke imagined again Naruto in a pink dress and he started laughing which caused Naruto to blush even more.

            Naruto summoned up a pretty good glare and then fled the room. Sasuke heard the bathroom door slam shut and then heard the water turn on. Sasuke grinned evilly and then started to get dressed.

            In the bathroom Naruto was frowning at himself in the mirror, his blush was gone but just thinking of Sasuke clad in his dark blue towel made him flush all over again. Naruto couldn't and didn't try to understand how he had had the good fortune to be with Sasuke but he was happy none the less. Naruto stepped into the shower and let the water run through his hair thinking about ramen instead of Sasuke now since he was hungry and ramen wasn't as complicated as Sasuke was.

            When he felt he was done Naruto dried himself off and then realized he didn't have any clean cloths. Someone knocked on the door and then it was opened, Sasuke stood staring at Naruto from the door way what ever he had been going to say was forgotten as he surveyed Naruto with an approving look. (A/N Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist! )

            Sasuke had seen Naruto in almost nothing before but then he had been sick now he was recovering and his skin wasn't pale but beautifully tan. It was Sasuke's turn to blush and he opened his mouth about to say something but he lost what he was going to say and he mouth remained open slightly.

            Naruto having recovered from the shock of being intruded on turned his frown into a twisted smile. He slowly crossed the room until he stood extremely close to Sasuke his breath coming slightly quicker.

            "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered Sasuke names quietly and he leaned in closer still.

            "Y….yes?" Sasuke tripped over the one simple word and he also was blushing, glancing at Naruto who was so close to him.

            "Can you go to my house and get me some cloths you pervert?" Naruto said this quickly planting a kiss on Sasuke lips.

            Sasuke reeled back in surprise and Naruto started laughing "That's what you get for earlier bastard!"

            Sasuke playfully grabbed Naruto a vexed expression on his face "I'll get you your damn cloths but I want something first…." Sasuke moved his lips near Naruto's ear and then gave it a slight nibble.

            Naruto turned to look at him and Sasuke took that opportunity to kiss Naruto's neck and then his lips. "Be right back baka…" Then he was gone.


	16. chap 16

Author: another chap close to bing done 4 more to go after this 1….i noticed that the past like….i ono how many chaps were filled with fuff and nothin much happened but now I think that I will make something happen yes? Neway I ges I did have a plot in mind to start with but I felt like I had to write fuff because I like to so much yea sasunaru is 1337 pwnage !!! I thik I have the next chaps planed out all the way so hopefully I will be able to get at the comp and finish this fic once and for all ? hmm so I ges I have nothing else to write since no1 reads the authors notes ne ways? Heh not that I mind or ne thing some times I don't read them my self! My cat died yesterday T.T

R.I.P Muffin !!

Disclaimer: Naruto b not mine !

Chapter 16

            Sasuke eventually got Naruto an extra pair of cloths and Naruto eventually got dressed and they both eventually left the house to go train and to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi.

            The walk to the meeting place was a long one because Sasuke lived on the edge of the village. Naruto walked as close to Sasuke as he thought was appropriate but they both agreed that it wouldn't be good for them to hold hands or anything.

            They walked in silence for once and just enjoyed each others company they knew Kakashi-sensei would be late so they didn't hurry. It was not the nicest of days the sky was overcast and it really looked like rain.

            Sasuke silently wished for rain so their training would be cut short and Naruto and him could…hang out more. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and smiled, Naruto was like his personal sunshine no matter how dark it got.

            Naruto caught him looking and stuck out his tongue the whisker like markings on his face crinkling up. "What cha lookin at bastard?" Naruto said in a slightly mocking voice.

            "There's a beautiful chick behind you, move your head dobe your blocking my view…" Sasuke smirked as Naruto's foxy grin faded and he turned around looking for the nonexistent girl Sasuke had been looking at.

            When Naruto realized that Sasuke had made him look he shot him a glare. "There ain't no cute girls there you dumbass I do see rock lee however….you must have been lookin at him eh baka?"

            Sasuke was caught off guard and he tripped slightly before he caught himself. "Fuck you dobe lee ain't even there!"

            Naruto glared again and opened his mouth to say something but by then they had reached the meeting place and Sakura was there. They lapsed into an awkward silence and Naruto shifted his feet.

            Sasuke had adopted his usual mask and he looked totally calm and in control. Sakura just sat on the log she had been sitting on and she was staring at Sasuke as if Naruto didn't exist.

            This wasn't unusual and Naruto wondered for a second if he had fallen asleep while waiting for Kakashi and the past few days had been a dream. His face must have been giving away his thoughts because Sasuke turned and gave him a small smile as if to reassure him that it wasn't a dream.

            The silence dragged on for a few more minutes and then there was a gust of wind and Kakashi-sensei appeared. He bowed and when Sakura and Naruto didn't yell "YOUR LATE!" he decided something must be terribly wrong.

            Kakashi decided to pretend he didn't notice that things weren't right and he opened his mouth to make an excuse for being late. "Well I saw this one girl to day her name was Kerin and she was in distress so I had to help her out…." Kakashi trailed off glancing at the sky in what he hoped was a wistful expression.

            "Can we get on with the train sensei?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice. Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke, his visible eye brow raised. Sasuke never said anything about him being late or at least he hadn't before….

            Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed this was going to be a long day he too began to wish it would rain…

            Sakura sat in silence and stared in Sasuke's general direction. The strange boy, Gaara had come to visit her last night and she kept on thinking about what he had said….

Flashback

            Sakura woke with a start, her window was open and the moonlight shone with a soft light. She reached for her bedside light and switched it on, wish a moment later she hadn't. She was instantly confronted with a picture of Sasuke looking cool and collected as usual. She wanted to scream and throw the picture across the room and at the same time she wanted to hug the picture and kiss it like she usually did.

            Everything was different now, she glanced at the only other picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. Sasuke, Naruto, and her had their headbands slanted over their eyes Kakashi style, Naruto was in front like usual hold both hands in a peace signs and grinning his infamous grin. She was on the right of the picture sticking out her tongue leaning over with her hands on her knees. Sasuke was blushing and looked as if he didn't want to be in the picture he wasn't looking at the camera. Kakashi was in the back ground his also infamous book in hand a light blush on his cheeks. Tears started to well up in her eyes, that damn mission to the bridge had changed everything. The one she loved more then life itself didn't like or maybe hated her. She felt she didn't belong to the team, since every mission it seemed she was the one that did the least, she felt like she was butting into a relationship and she felt useless.

            Sakura felt hopeless and the tears just kept pouring down her face she felt like once she was down crying she would die, she wanted to die. Sasuke hated her and he liked Naruto she hated Naruto how could he do this to her?

            Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned around quickly. She almost tumbled off her bed in surprise when she saw who it was. The boy she had seen the other day on top of the ramen shack was standing in her room staring at her.

            "Wh…why are you here?" Sakura clambered out of bed and then moved so it was between them.

            "I am Gaara a shinobi of the sand I need you to do something for me." Gaara said this calmly with no emotion.

            "Why would I help you I don't even no you, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Sakura was still recovering from crying and her voice was hoarse.

            "First of all I heard you crying like you where about to die so I came to see what it was about I was coming to purpose to you an idea of mine that can get us both what we want so badly." Gaara paused to see if she was following, she nodded and he went on.

            Sakura felt shaken after he finished what he had to say she didn't say anything and eventually he left with an "I know you wont fail to complete what needs to be done."

End of flashback

            Sakura had told herself it wouldn't and couldn't work but now she wasn't sure. Gaara was counting on her and she knew he might really kill her if she didn't do what he had told her to do.

            Sakura's eyes focused again and she blinked. Kakashi was here and they were about to leave to go train. Sakura made up her mind that she was going to help this stranger, with that she got up and brushed herself off.

            She gave everyone a smile and started off to the entrance of the woods where they would be training. She could tell everyone was giving her confused looks at her back but she kept walking not looking back.

             Once inside the woods Kakashi gave them their mission they were to each find 3 white rabbits he had let lose in the forest. Once he got a nod from each of them he dismissed them and sat down on a rock. He immediately pulled out come come paradise and was instantly engrossed.

            The three looked at each other and then headed opposite ways all of  them wanting to get it over soon.

            Sasuke had wanted to stick with Naruto but then it would be slower because they would probably find something more interesting then finding rabbits and then they would never get done.

            Once out of site of everyone Sakura hurried to the place that Gaara guy had told her to wait for him. When she got there he was there standing by the small pound his arms crossed. He nodded at her a smirk tugging at his lips.

            "Wait here …and catch…" Gaara tossed a traumatized tied up whitish brown rabbit at her. She caught the poor thing with a gasp and she immediately sat down and started to untie it.

            She started to tell Gaara how cruel he was and reprimand him but he wasn't there, he had already left in search of his target. Sakura sighed it was too late to change her mind, she stroked the rabbits ears and thought about Sasuke.

            Gaara dashed through the woods in the direction he thought Naruto would be heading in. He spied a hint of blond hair and he rushed silently after it. He came to the edge of a clearing and he gazed in for and saw his prey. Naruto was standing with his back to him one hand resting casually on his hip with the other he was scratching his head.

            "Naruto…." Gaara tried his best to sound some what like Sasuke and he thought he did pretty damn good because Naruto turned around.

            "Sasuke?" Naruto was squinting into the trees trying to catch a glance of Sasuke.

"Why don't you come out here?"

            Gaara stepped out into the clearing and Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "Who the fuck are you?"

            Gaara grinned "What the matter I'm Sasuke right?" Gaara stepped closer to Naruto.

            Naruto assumed a battle stance "Your not Sasuke your some freak!" Naruto started to run towards him "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

            Gaara was still grinning when he his sand shield came up and he was still grinning when he knocked Naruto out and he was grinning even more when he picked Naruto up and carried him away, Naruto was his now. (A/N sry Gaara ooc O.o)


	17. chap 17

Author: hiya everyone I finally get to spend some time at my house so I ges that means I can update eh? Well I have to say I found another pairing im in love with and how predictable that it happens to be yaoi eh? Well I ges there is a difference bcuz its not anime but a pairing from a book…dragonlance and the pairing happens to be raistlin/dalamar! Haha raistlin is my favorite char in that series and I jus love him hehe but I stumbled across some fics pairing together and I donno wat happened but now I seem to adore them as much as Sasuke and Naruto! Amazing eh? O well I ges not many ppl really care that I seem to like raist/dal ness and yaoi ness I ges no1 really reads this bad story neways haha and I don't usually update every week nemore neways haha that sounded funny ! gah someone needs to stop my ranting sheesh! annoyed person points a gun at elly GAH I didn't mean it ! shot is fired bakas! Ill come bak and haunt u! the devil kicks me out of hell wahahahhahahhahahhahhahahahahhahahha coughin attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Sasuke does! evil grin wat…he does… . 

Chapter 17

Naruto was running in the endless blackness trying to escape the impending doom that seemed to follow closely at his heels. He dare not turn around in fear that he would stop in fear and be devoured by the night.

The darkness called to him and the thing behind him was whispering seducing sounds into there air. Sometimes Naruto wanted to turn around and give in, he was getting weaker after every step and the adrenalin that had been rushing in his veins was slowing.

Sometimes he even thought Sasuke was chasing him, telling him to stop and wait. Naruto felt tormented every time he had to run on leaving his beloved a couple steps behind him.

The darkness wasn't changing but Naruto silently wished for the light at the end of the tunnel he was slowing now and he could hear the spectral doom closing in on him fast.

The voice switched to Sasuke again and began to call out to Naruto again. "Naruto, it's me Sasuke why are you running? Do you not love me? Because I no I love you, with all my heart, why WHY are you leaving me alone in the darkness???"

Naruto couldn't hold back the tears that poured down his face and his feet slipped for a moment causing him to almost fall but he kept going yelling defiantly at the darkness.

"You're not Sasuke! I love Sasuke not some freak like you!" Naruto thought he saw a light appear some where ahead of him and he ran with a new burst of energy. If he could only make it he could end this nightmare.

The specter took on a new voice, completely strange but yet so familiar. Naruto couldn't tell who it belonged to and he really didn't care. The thing was yelling at him tell him the he belonged to it now. Naruto even in the bound of a nightmare scoffed at this.

"I do not belong to you! I belong to no one!" Naruto closed his eyes as tears kept running down his face. He opened his eyes again and almost stopped in surprise. There was a soft light in the distance.

Naruto felt a new burst of speed and he wiped his eyes determined to reach the light, to free himself from this awful nightmare.

Gaara stopped but a small stream, Naruto was stirring and murmuring. Gaara gently brushed beautiful blond hair from his sleeping face and was startled to see the glistening track of tears the ran down his face.

Gaara sat mesmerized by Naruto's beauty and he jumped when Naruto whispered Sasuke's name. Gaara glared, "Sasuke may no longer have you, you my sweet belong to me!" Gaara's features softened and he placed caressing fingers on Naruto's face.

Naruto squirmed away from his touch and whispered in a defiant voice ""I do not belong to you! I belong to no one!" Gaara sighed and went to the stream with a cloth, Gaara dipped the cloth in the stream and got it damp before he returned to his prize.

Naruto opened one eye slowly and wish he hadn't; how ironic is was when a nightmare is better then reality. Naruto's vision was filled by the face of a stranger. Eyes surrounded by black circles, the eyes themselves cold and hard. The stranger had red hair, no eye brows and a character on his forehead.

The touch of a damp cloth to his forehead made Naruto want to crawl away but he couldn't, his limbs were weak and he was hungry. He licked his lips and swallowed trying to wet his throat. "Who are you and where are we?" he finally managed.

The stranger smiled a fake smile and placed the damp cloth to Naruto's lips. "Suck it." His smirk widened when Naruto's eyes widened. "Come now I can tell you're thirsty…"

Gaara watched Naruto for a few moments longer and then he got up. "My name is Gaara and we are in the forests at the boarders of the leaf territory."

"Why? Where are you taking me??" Naruto though Gaara was going to leave when he left from Naruto's field of vision but then Naruto felt hands take hold of him cradling him in a somewhat awkward embrace.

Naruto had remained still at first because of shock now he thrashed wildly trying to free himself from this unwanted embrace. The arms that held him only tightened their hold as he lost what little strength he had gained. Naruto eventually fell limp in Gaara's arms and he was reduced to crying again.

Gaara was at a loss, why was Naruto protesting to him so much? He hurt a lot to see the mixture of fear and hate in Naruto's eyes. Gaara's eyes left Naruto's, he couldn't stand to have Naruto look at him like that. His eyes went else where and he was surprised to notice that Naruto was thin and unnaturally pale.

Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's forehead ignoring Naruto's whimper of protest and he was surprised to find that Naruto had developed a fever. Gaara clinched his jaw and the laid Naruto on the ground again. Naruto had his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping fitfully.

Gaara got up and brushed himself off he would make Naruto-chan feel all better, Gaara continued to pursued himself that he could make Naruto love him as he prepared a small camp.

Sasuke strolled into the clearing just as the sun was setting casting a red glow through the leaves. He thought of how beautiful it was, going as far to compare it to Naruto. He laughed softly as his thoughts once again traveled to his beloved.

Sasuke noticed something was wrong as he stopped in the center of the clearing. Kakashi was standing over a sobbing Sakura and Naruto was no where to be seen. Sasuke dropped his captive rabbit and hurried over to his sensei and Sakura.

"Where's Naruto??" Sasuke tugged on Kakashi's sleeve and his usual cold expressionless mask gone to be replaced by a frantic look. Sasuke spared one moment to glare at Sakura and then he turned his face back towards his sensei.

Kakashi quirked a questioning eye brow "I thought you guys were together and Sakura had walked stumbled into you guys doing something, because she hasn't been able to say a understandable ward for half an hour!"

Kakashi was flushed with frustration and he was wish that he could be home reading his book….

"Naruto isn't with me, where the fuck is he? I bet SHE knows!!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and she shrieked. Sasuke slapped her hard and she whimpered, fresh tears running down her face.

"STOP SASUKE STOP!" Kakashi was appalled that he was seeing Sasuke lose control like this. He knew that if he didn't stop Sasuke soon he would kill Sakura. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and forced his hand to release its bruising grip on Sakura's arm.

Kakashi threw Sasuke away from Sakura and then he grabbed Sakura and moved in front of her just in case Sasuke thought about attacking her again. Sasuke had calmed down soon and tears were starting to creep down his face as well. He sat sprawled staring at his hands.

Sakura was trying to speak now "I…I'm s...s...soo..sorry….st..strange..er..took… nar..naru..Naruto!" Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, Sakura had just claimed that Naruto had been kidnapped.

Kakashi turned around and started at Sakura she was cowering under his gaze. "What do you know Sakura?"

Sasuke started at his hands not believing he had been about to kill his teammate a second ago. Then he heard he confusion and Sasuke couldn't take anymore he feinted.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his spiky white hair. Things weren't looking good. Just then he heard someone enter the clearing he turned around think that perhaps Naruto's capture had found the rest of them.

Kakashi relaxed once he noticed that it was only Iruka, he smiled "You can help me take then to there houses, I'll explain to you and the third at the same time."

Iruka gave him a questioning look, it quickly change to that of concern when he noticed who of cell seven was missing. "Where's……?" He stopped when Kakashi gave him a harrowed look. Iruka kept his mouth shut but he still couldn't help but worry about Naruto.

Iruka, Kakashi, and the Hokage sat around a small table, Iruka was frowning and fidgeting it was plain he thought they should be doing something for other then talking. Kakashi looked extremely tired and worried. The Hokage had told them that the link that connected Naruto and Sasuke was going to cause many problems.

Like before the link would drain Naruto's health because the link had not had time to become stable. Sasuke however would not survive if Naruto died he might not survive anyway. Sasuke was in horrible condition, he was paler then usual and he sat outside the Hokage's office and waited.

The third had decided that Sasuke had needed to know that Naruto's body housed the fox demon. After telling Sasuke they had been expecting him to deny, to argue, but he nodded once and he hadn't said anything since.

They heard a heart rending sob coming from the other room, Sasuke had been doing this on and off for the past couple hours. This time he said something.

"Wait for me Naruto I'm going to find you, wait for m..me…!" Sasuke trailed off and then they heard a door open. Iruka's eyes widened and he and Kakashi jumped up and they ran out after Sasuke.


	18. chap 18

Author: I'm sorry everyone for that last chapter...I know I did a bad job but I just had to update. I decided to update again soon so I can be done with this story and the people that are wasting their time reading this fic can move on and read something better . Anyways I felt like writing properly this time to apologize for the horrible grammar mistakes in the last chap. It's a relief for me and you that this fic is almost at an end. I'll tell you one thing, it has a happy ending. Thank you to all the people that are nice and give reviews you helped me a bunch and blush I love you guys! (even though I no my story is kind of ...... bleh). On a lighter note (or darker) school starts on the September 8th so I'm not sure if I'm going to able to torture you readers with another story '. Well here is chapter 18 I hope you like it...hehe. (oh, the times are kind of messed up if u didn't notice sorry!)

Everyone who read chap 228 I feel your pain...it was to damn short...Sasuke and Naruto should kiss and make up yesh?

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by someone other then myself coughSasukecough

Chapter 18

Gaara sat by the fire and even though it was hot he shivered. The sleeping form of Naruto was huddled on the ground on the other side of the fire. Gaara was deep in thought thinking about what Naruto had said earlier.

Flash Back

Gaara was holding Naruto again rocking him back and forth as he held a damp cloth to Naruto's forehead. Gaara was holding Naruto's stiff hand in his other and he was staring down into Naruto's face with sad eyes.

He had noticed that while Naruto slept he looked so innocent, but he also looked haunted and there was a deep understanding of pain. Gaara couldn't say how he knew this but he knew that something had happened to Naruto that had scarred him for life.

This made Naruto even more attractive to Gaara who had been hated, feared, and used all his life. The demon inside him and his mothers protecting spirit made it so he couldn't be killed but he was never loved.

Gaara was so deep in remembering his hurtful past that he didn't know that Naruto had woken again until he spoke.

"What makes you so sad?" Naruto asked softly so he wouldn't startle his captor. Naruto didn't know why he was feeling sorry for the person that had taken him prisoner but Gaara looked so sad and lonely. Naruto for one knew what it was to feel sad, and lonely.

Gaara snapped out of his ravine at the sound of Naruto's voice. "There is nothing wrong I am not sad...I was just thinking...remembering..."

"Remembering something sad?" Naruto asked. Gaara frowned at him and then looked away.

"You don't know how I suffer!" Gaara whispered angrily. "You don't know how it is to be hated, feared, to be alone!" Gaara turned back to Naruto his expression a little wild.

Naruto felt a strange compassion for his capture but he was also angry. "But I do know what it feels like...don't think I don't, I know it to well...then there was...." Naruto gave a sad smile.

Gaara smile a sarcastic smile. "When you say that I want to believe you, but how could you know....know what its like to be a demon?! Gaara's smile was slightly maniacal.

Naruto could help but laugh at how ironic this all was. "Then believe...bastard I have a demon of my own...." Naruto's eyes closed out of exhaustion he was so tired again and his head hurt.

Naruto couldn't hold on to reality much longer but before he passed out he whispered "The demon is sealed in me...I have been hated all my life...and then there was....sasu...ke."

End of Flash Back

Gaara had just stared at Naruto for a long time after that, thinking about what he had said. Finally he moved lifting Naruto's unconscious body and laying him gently on the ground.

Gaara cocked his head to one side and the reached out a shaking hand. 'Sealed in me' Gaara wondered if this outrageous story could be true. Gaara tentatively tugged at the zipper of Naruto's orange vest, pulling it all the way open.

Gaara paused his face getting hot, what the hell was he doing? Gaara finally convinced himself to precede, Gaara tugged on the bottom of Naruto's shirt to reveal his nicely toned stomach. Around his navel was a strange swirl.

Gaara gasped and sat back on his heels, so Naruto was telling the truth... Gaara found himself respecting Naruto.

Gaara then took a second look at Naruto's stomach, he had nicely toned muscles but his tan skin was deadly pale. It was the same with his face. Naruto didn't look well in fact he looked sick, he looked dead.

Gaara looked at the sky through the trees, it was cloudy and it looked a lot like rain. Great, he thought just perfect. The hidden sand village wasn't to far away but Gaara wasn't sure he could beat the rain.

Unwilling to let his treasure die Gaara picked up the small camp and then he bent and picked up Naruto, gently of course.

Gaara then set off at his fastest pace for the sand village. Home.

Sasuke also saw the rain clouds hanging ominously over the forest and he cursed them. The bastard that had taken his beloved away was ahead of him by at least half a day and it was dark now.

Sasuke could still feel Naruto, it must have had something to do with the link they shared because he knew he was heading in the right direction. He had lost Kakashi and Iruka a while back but he knew it was because they were scouting and not because he had out run them.

Sasuke was so tired but he wouldn't stop looking for Naruto until he collapsed and couldn't crawl any farther. He would find Naruto and kill the bastard that took him. Just then his legs gave out from under him. Sasuke fell hard on his knees but he kept shuffling forward moving only inches before he fell forward on his face. Sasuke managed to drag himself forward an inch before he completely passed out.

And that was how they found him a half an hour later. Iruka can to the place where Sasuke had fallen, face buried in the grass and one hand out stretched. Iruka kindly turned the boy over and brushed the lose grass and leaves from his face.

Kakashi came through the trees a few moments later, he was silent and Iruka didn't realize he was there until Kakashi cleared his throat.

Iruka looked up "Should we stop him, he's going to kill himself and Naruto along with him..." Iruka frowned not voicing the possibility that Naruto might be already dieing.

"Sasuke is the only one who can track Naruto, we need him to point us in the right direction." Kakashi explained for what seemed like the thousandth time, Iruka's constant worry over Naruto was getting rather annoying but Kakashi was trying to be understanding and patient.

"Well isn't he pointing us in the right direction?" Iruka gestured down at Sasuke who had been crawling towards the boarder of the leaf territory.

Kakashi heaved a sigh, why did these people make him feel so old and responsible? He then bent down and gently picked up Sasuke, who he then swung over his shoulder. Iruka gave him a confused look and opened his mouth, Kakashi however turned his back and started walking quickly in the direction Sasuke had been going.

Gaara arrived at the outskirts of the hidden sand village just as it began to rain. The guards didn't question him, they knew better then that. Gaara skirted around the center of the village traveling on the edges until he reached the house he had shared with his aunt.

Gaara tried not to think about the past but memories swamped him as he turned the door knob. How many times had he tried to commit suicide? How many times had even that been denied to him?

And how many times had his aunt told him he was special...that he was special to her...before she tried to kill him. Her confession of hate for him hurt even more then the knowledge that his father had ignored his existent.

Gaara walked across the empty floor disturbing the layer of dust that has fallen in the long period of abandonment. He took Naruto to the master bedroom and quickly removed the dust cover from the mattress before he laid Naruto on it.

Gaara then left the room to rummage around for bedding. Walking down a small hallway he remembered all the times he had run from his room to his aunts when he had nightmares. He had had nightmares almost every night and now he didn't sleep at all, ever.

Gaara chuckled he was a fucking insomniac, and it was that damn demons fault. At the end of the hall way were three doors, one to the bathroom, one to back yard, and the last to his old room.

Gaara hesitated with his hand on the door knob. He knew there were blankets in the closet but those memories, the nightmares they were so painful. Gaara was going to pull his hand away when he remembered that he wasn't alone anymore, there was someone who understood his pain...Naruto...Gaara opened the door.

Sasuke hair swung back and forth into his eyes, it was getting most annoying so he decided to brush it back. When Sasuke tried to lift his arm however it wouldn't obey.

Sasuke felt so weak and the hair in his eye was annoying him more then ever.

That's when it all came to him..."Naruto! Where's Naruto?" Sasuke tried to squirm but he realized that he was being carried and the person that was carrying him was much stronger then him.

"erm...Sasuke so your awake...." A face appeared in Sasuke's path of sight. "Don't try and move, we are follow Naruto don't worry." Sasuke opened his mouth to cuss out that person that was carrying him but he realized that he was extremely tired...and weak.

Sasuke pounded his fist weakly against the back of the person that was carrying him, who he guessed was Kakashi. Iruka frowned at him but he didn't care, he could tell Iruka was surprised at his 'unsavory' state.

The great Sasuke-kun weak, slung over another's shoulder, weeping his eyes out for his lover, the demon boy no less.

And then he felt a tug...a little tug at his heart, the link that connected him and...Naruto! "Naruto!! I can feel him near, hurry up he's close I can sense him!"

Kakashi glanced at Iruka and he nodded, they were entering foreign territory. The rain still falling like soft tears.

Gaara stood in the doorframe for a moment that seemed like hours, he had to get those blankets. Half way to the closed closet door Gaara stopped again he though someone was walking to him...there it was again...Gaara's mouth went dry...

"Gaara my dear, why do you cry?" the voice that was the source of many tormented thoughts!

"You are making people suffer aren't you Gaara? Now do they realize what a curse you are? I am the cursed one...cursed for being your mother! These people will know how I suffered!"


	19. chap 19

Author: Hiya everyone! Yay I'm so happy this is my second to last chapter! And I have to take the time to say thanks to the people that take the few minutes it takes to review to do so, I also want to dedicate the last chapter to the to all the reviewers because I never thought anyone would read this story. Without further interruption here is chapter 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Strait and to the point for once... . 

Chapter 19

Gaara trembled and stood frozen to the spot. Why here why now? His mother's voice had paused but he knew he was going to be hearing more of it soon. Gaara tried to make himself move, Naruto life was dependent on if Gaara could get him some blankets, this thought allowed Gaara to take one step before he was again stopped by his mothers voice.

"Gaara...give me the blood of you little toy, I want to see his blood, I want to taste it, lovely sweet and red...." Her voice sound insane and unstable. "Why are you keeping him to yourself? Share him with me..." There was a pause, "He isn't yours anyways, he belongs to another and you stole him...!"

Gaara couldn't hide the expression of utter shock and surprise on his face. How had she known? After Gaara asked himself that question he realized how obvious it had been. Gaara was growing aggravated, Naruto was dieing in the other room and he was letting his hateful mother prevent him from helping. "Be quiet! Leave me alone you bitch!"

His mothers cruel laughter filled the air "Look at you, you are a monster no one likes you, in fact everyone hates you!" there was a pause, "You new toy hates you...he hate you and he loves another, how could you think that the love you see could every be directed towards you?" she started laughing knowing how what she said would affect him.

Gaara flinched, her words had hit him hard and he was trying to deny what she said was true. "No! It's not true...you're wrong!" She didn't answer him but chose to continue laughing knowing that it was breaking him.

Gaara resolve seemed to crumble and he fell to the floor sobbing, she was right, Naruto hated him just like everyone else, and it wasn't because he was a demon...it was because he had taken Naruto from the one he loved.

"Why wont you let me die then you bitch? Why do you protect me?" Gaara sobbed. "Please just let me die already!" Gaara felt helpless as he begged for death from a dead woman.

"No!" She shrieked, "You must suffer, death is a kindness I will not allow you, you cannot kill yourself and I will not allow another to. This is you punishment for existing." With that she was silent leaving Gaara to sob a few feet from the closet.

"Gaara?" Gaara snapped around at the sound of another's voice, he gasped when he saw it was Naruto. Naruto was holding onto the door frame with a death grip it was the only thing that was holding him up, he was deathly pale and shivering.

Gaara remembered what he had came here to do and then even with the knowledge that Naruto hated him he got up to help him. Gaara turned and took two steps to the closet, he opened it and pulled out four blankets. Naruto was swaying slightly and Gaara rushed over to him placing the blankets on his old bed as he went to the door.

When Gaara tried to touch Naruto he shied away obviously trying to avoid Gaara's touch. Gaara sealed the hurt from his face and stepped closer to Naruto, Naruto finally realizing he couldn't stop Gaara stood still watching Gaara reach his hand out.

Gaara wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to him body trying to warm him. (A/N sure...) Gaara guided Naruto to his old bed and laid him on it trying to be a gentle as possible. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly Gaara realized he was slipping again.

Tears were coming to Gaara's eyes again, Naruto was dieing and it was his fault. Gaara stood and spread all four blankets over Naruto and then he turned away. As he was about to leave the room Naruto stopped him.

"Gaara, were are you going?" Naruto's eyes were half lidded and he was struggling to stay awake. Gaara stood for a moment watching him.

"I'm sorry Naruto...its just...its just that I have always been so lonely and hated, when I saw you and Sasuke...I'm so sorry, I no you hate me now...just like everyone else!" The unshed tears in Gaara's eyes made themselves known as they slide down his cheeks.

Naruto smiled a weak smile, "You could try harder to be nice, then people would like you, you have to understand that you are scary..." Naruto closed his eyes all the way and Gaara thought he had fallen asleep but then Naruto said something more. "Sasuke is coming closer I can feel him, bring him to me please...Gaara..." With that Naruto fell into a fitful sleep again.

Gaara left the room and entered the living room where he collapsed onto the still covered sofa. He buried his head in his hands, his emotions had been stressed so much in these past days and he felt numb. Sasuke was coming all this way for Naruto and Gaara couldn't help but feel admiration for them both. (A/N Gaara's redemption?)

Coming to this conclusion Gaara got up and left the house to patrol the boarders, and to wait for Sasuke. It was raining and Gaara couldn't see well but he didn't mind, he could sense anyone's presence and the rain reflected his mood.

Kakashi watched Sasuke's back with a critical eye, the boy's shoulders were slumped but he kept walking. Kakashi had let him walk by himself for the past half hour and Sasuke just kept plodding on. Kakashi sensed someone approaching and but he relaxed then he noticed it was only Iruka.

"It appears out arrival was anticipated, there is someone waiting on the edge of the village..." He saw Kakashi frown and then he looked at Sasuke, how was still walking as if he hadn't heard Iruka.

Kakashi sighed and they took up positions on each of Sasuke's sides acting like guards. Just as Iruka had reported someone was indeed waiting at the edge of the village for them, because as they came out of the forest a figure approached them holding out its hands.

"Sasuke?" The figure called out harshly as it came closer. Kakashi glanced at Iruka and they took up defensive stances. The person stopped wisely, "Fine, whatever bring Sasuke and follow me to Naruto." The person turned and retreated.

Sasuke seemed to brush aside the strange meeting following after the figure because it had mentioned his beloved. The figure was heading towards a small house on the edge of the village and Kakashi and Iruka slowly followed after Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed again, he swore that he was probably going to sigh himself to death. He heard his sigh bring echoed by Iruka, Sasuke paid them no mind and kept on walking.

Sasuke paused at the door of the house which had been left open, he stood there for a moment as if his sense was getting the better of him and telling him to take caution when entering a strange house. This caution was put to the wind though as Sasuke plunged into the house following the unmistakable lure of Naruto.

Sasuke slammed open the door to the bedroom with more force then was necessary and Gaara winced. He watched feeling slightly nervous as Sasuke rushed over to the bed and burst into tears. Sasuke clutched the other boys hand in his own and he kept giving it gentle strokes.

Gaara blinked when two shadows fell over him, they appeared to be the two people that had been with Sasuke. He frowned at then but they didn't move, instead each of them reached out and grabbed hold of his arms, successfully dragging Gaara out of the room.

Sasuke sat on the floor near the bed his Naruto was laying in still holding tightly on to the other boy's hand. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he slept and thought about how innocent and peaceful it looked. But Naruto's face was gaunt and pale giving him a haunted look. Sasuke supposed this made Naruto even more beautiful in a completely different way.

Sasuke felt his eye lids getting heavy but he was determined to stay awake and watch over Naruto. Sasuke was avidly studying the rise and fall of Naruto's chest when Naruto opened his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked again trying to clear his eyes and focus on the person that was kneeling and hold his hand.

"Naruto, you're awake!" Sasuke eyes gleamed and he smile, actually smiled. "Oh Naruto you look terrible!" Sasuke reached out a hand and gently stroked Naruto's cheek as if he was going to break at the slightest touch.

Naruto just stared at him for a moment "Oh Sasuke I knew you would come..." With that he through himself at Sasuke and burst into tears.

Naruto managed to knock himself and Sasuke to the floor and he refused to let go of Sasuke. So Sasuke managed to pull the blankets down on top of them before he and Naruto cuddled up for some much need sleep.

Just as Sasuke fell asleep Naruto snuggled up tightly against him and whispered in his ear "I love you..." before falling asleep.

Kakashi and Iruka wore identical mad expressions as they faced Naruto's kidnapper, except that Kakashi mouth and left eye were covered and Iruka had his hand on his hips. Gaara stood defiantly between them a sweatdrop running down his cheek.

"So...what do you think is appropriate punishment for this one?" Kakashi asked in a menacing voice.

Iruka scratched his chin trying to build suspense "I have just the thing in mind..." he grinned evilly and Gaara and Kakashi raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like it..." Gaara grimaced, he guessed he had had it coming but...

Iruka glared and him "Well of course your not going to like it, it is called a punishment!" his glare if possible deepened "Nobody hurts my poor Naruto without facing dire consequences!"

Kakashi looked at him slightly scared the younger man looked rather serious and that was rather scary.

"For punishment, you will have to................." (A/N SORRY! . )


End file.
